Captain Drake: Reign of the Winter Soldier
by SilentShadow15
Summary: Spike's life has gotten better, he helps ANGEL X as part time but a shady conspiracy threatens Equestria and the famous Dragon Soldier faces a mysterious and infamous Soldier named the Winter Soldier, truths brought to light, new allies and a terrible and shocking truth revealed.
1. Chapter 1 Sam meets the hero

It was dawn and a dark skin wingless healthy built Griffon tall as Princess Luna was running around a huge famous place in P.C at a pretty good pace, then suddenly a tall well built purple Dragon with green spines down his head back and tail was runninglike  
/an Olympian runner, the Dragon was named as Spike also known as Captain Drake the first Dragon Soldier and Avenger.

He passed the Griffon "on your left" Spike said, the griffon passed another landmark when Spike passed him again with the same pace"On your left" he said.

"Uh huh on my left got it" The Griffon spoke, then the sun was up showing the Griffon still running from the back where Spike was quickly coming up behind him "Don't youdare,don't you sayit" he warned a bit annoyed.

"On your left" Spike said pulling away quickly.

"Oh come on" The Griffon complained running faster to keep but couldn't catch the dragon later he was leaning against a tree catching his breath.

"Need a Doctor?" Spike said walking up to him placing his clawed hands on his hips.

"New set of lungs you ran 30 miles in 12 minutes" the Griffin said.

"Had a late start" Spike smirked.

"Shame on you" The Griffon joked "Go take another lap" he said.

"What unit are you in?" Spike asked.

"Sector 6 para-rescue now I'm working down at the D V A" The Griffon smirked.

"how many tours?" Spike asked.

"4 tours I don't know that I'm going back though" The Griffon said.

"I don't blame you" Spike said remembering the things he did when his was at War with HYDRA

"Samuel Wilson but call me Sam" Sam smirked holding a talon and shaking the Dragon's clawedhand who helped him to his feet.

"Spike the Dragon" Spike said shaking a talon

"Kind of pieced that together, Must have freaked you out seeing Equestria so changed" Sam smirked.

"Took some time to get use to" Spike scoffed with a smirk "Well see you around" he smirked walking away.

"It was your bed right" Sam asked.

"Pardon me" Spike raised a brow turning back.

"Over there I slept on the ground and now at home and my bed it's like" Sam said.

"It was like lying on a bed of feathers felt like I'd sink right to the floor" Spike smirked, then the dragon heard a buzzing sound "Excuse me for a sec it was from his apartment and he zipped away in a blur and came back with a high tech phone he activated  
/it and it showed.

 _Extraction_

"Well got to go thanks for the run Sam" Spike said shaking his talon "If thats what you called running" he raised a brow remembering him running.

"Oh thats how it is" Sam smirked.

"oooh thats how it is" Spike smiled, then Lola in a streamlined carriage appeared rolled up.

"Hey boys do you two know where the Smithsonian? is I'm here to pick up a fossil" Lola smirked

"Hilarious" Spike snorted and headed to the carriage and got in it and looked at Sam.

"Can't really run everywhere, well I can but it's not bad to go leisurely" Spike smirked.

"no it is not" Sam smirked as the carriage pulled away fast.


	2. Chapter 2 Extraction and Lola's mission

A Quinjet with the ANGEL X symbol was racing over the clouds fast in dark of the night, Spike in his Captain Drake suit besides his helmet/ mask was listening to the mission a task force organizer was explaining the details.

"Before our rolled out we got a notice a bunch of pirates got the drop on them and have them at gun point" The stallion spoke, he wore a black jumpsuit and a head piece his name was Rumlow./

"any officers on board the ship?" Spike asked.

"Two oil fillers and one officer Ripcord" Rumlow said.

"Whats Ripcord doing on a launchship?" Spike aid to himself "Any demands?" he asked.

"Over a billion and a half bits or more" Rumlow

"Why is it so bloody steep?" Spike asked.

"Because it's ANGEL X's" he informed then Spike slowly turned to Lola as a understandment came to him.

"So it's not off course it's trespassing" Spike said looking at Lola next to him.

"I'm sure they had a reason" Lola shrugged but Spike was not moved.

"You know I'm getting a little annoyed by being Trek's Janitor and have to clean up his mess" Spike said.

"Relax" Lola said

"The pirates?" Spike asked.

"Top Merc's all are Minotaurs led by James Schmidt this fella has rep for maximum causality" Rumlow told him.

"Alright I'll sweep the deck Rumlow and Lola you come in after" Spike ordered "But lets keep it quiet when we arrive we want to avoid putting the hostages in danger" he said.

"You heard the Drake you lot gear up" Rumlow ordered, Spike slipped his shield on his back with his sword and put his helmet/ mask on.

"So doing anything fun this weekend" Lola asked.

"Well I didn't really make any plans so no" Spike replied clipping the strap under his chin.

"If you ask Trixie for the magic show she would probably say yes" Lola said.

"I already have a mare I like so no thanks" Spike said pushing the hatches button.

"Why too shy to expand your sense on mares?" Lola asked.

"Too busy" Spike replied as he jumped Rumlow looked down shaking his head slightly.

"Did he have his wings out?" a solider spoke.

"No" Rumlow said with admiration "No he did not" he smirked.

Captain Drake was free falling spread eagle then he dove down like a falcon blitzing after it's pray falling like an arrow and then flipped around and held his legs out firmly and splashed into the ocean next to the ship well it looked like a cruise ship,  
/he stealthily climbed up the chain.

A pirate was patrolling past when two clawedhands grabbed the rail and Captain Drake silently landed behind the Pirate and placed a chokehold around his neck tightly and quickly rendered the pirate unconscious and he quietly ran in the shadows. He saw  
/three pirates with rifles he threw his shield at an angle hitting two sending them over and slid on the floor into the thirds legs knocking him on his face and wrapped a leglock around his neck and squeezed choking him out and got up and bolted in  
/the shadows.

Captain turned to another corner behind a group and threw his shield at the back of one knocking him down and out the others turned, the dragon was already moving he sprinted to one caught his shield as it came back and knocked one down with it he rearkicked  
/one in the chest sending a pirate back and spun dropping another with a spinkick and slammed a hard lefthook to ones jaw knocking the pirate out and followed by slamming his shield in anothers head knocking him down and stepped past a lunge from another  
/and kicked him in the back sending him crashing against the side of the rail's edge and he jumped wrapped another in a scissor hold around his head flipping him over on the ground as he fell forward and grabbed the pirate and threw him into the other  
/at the edge sending them into the water.

He jumped and slammed a kick in one's chest and flipping he slammed his tail against one's face knocking him out, he ran on. Captain Drake then ran into the hallway and climbed up the the wall and on the ceiling stealthy up to two looking out the window  
/with out the glass and out across the ocean, he reached down and grabbed one by the back of the jacket and threw him through the glassless window who landed with a thumpand landed in front of the other and slammed his head against the wall knocking  
him out, the first one got up and stormed over but Captain slammed his fist through the wall his fist colliding with the pirates jaw knocking him out and Cap ran Drake ranwith his shield drawn he charged a corner and threw  
his shield at the chest of one knocking the pirate over he slid under a pipe and on a knee grabbed a hind leg going past and yanking flipping the pirate on the deck and ran and jumped slammed his

boots in another's chest sending him against the side popping up he grabbed a hoof being thrown turned to the side and flipped him on the floor and roundhoused the last one out.

The Dragon Solider heard some more coming the steps sound heavier so he waited a few seconds and stomping on his shield flipping it up and jumped with a spinkick slammed it into the stomach of a Minotaur knocking him back and sprinted grabbing his shield  
/he slammed into the other two hard knocking them back to the place they were coming from out, he ran jumped over the railing landed silently in the middle of a group and slammed it into a pirates Minotaur's stomach knocking him over and turned did  
/a full body kick to ones stomach sending flying back crashing into barrel, out, he slammed his shield into another's head and crouching he snapped around drilled a elbow in ones stomach and with a thrusting sidekick sending pirate off his hoofs. He  
/slammed a uppercut in ones ribs doubling the pirate over and slammed his shield in his chin knocking him on the floor and dodged a fist and slammed hid knee in ones gut followed by a lefthook to the jaw sending him on the ground, then throwing his  
/shield at the wall behind a pirate hitting one at the bends of the knees knocking him down and he went hand to claw with them he blocked a fist and set one of his own at the stomach of one with a righthook followed by ramming his elbow in ones chest  
/and rearkicked him in the side snapped around and slammed a round house in ones stomach and slammed a hackeysack in his temple knocking him out and caught his shield blocking a punch which the pirate broke on his shield and Captain sidekicked him  
/in the side knocking him into a wall, out.

He looked and heard more two plate forms up with hearing so stepping to an open place he coiled his legs and jumped 30 yards away and on the wall quietly on all fours and pushed off with a spin slammed a hookkick against two heads knocking them down and  
/roundhoused another in the ribs and whipped around to one who appeared on upper walkway two feet up.

"Hey!" he said before the Dragon Soldier kicked him in the chest slamming him against the wall, Captain turned banged the edge of his shield into ones stomach knocking him back and dropping in his stance slammed a vertical fist in a pirates lower stomach  
/doubling him over grabbing his chin turned and threw him over his shoulder and into another roughly.

Then threw his shield at an angle sending it into one's head on the plateform who was reaching for the fire alarm knocking him out. Then Lola and Rumlow arrived with some more soldiers.

"Show off" Rumlow smirked, then three appeared and Rumlow took them out quickly with his rifle which had a silencer on the barrel "You saved me some how nice" he smirked.

 ** _"Just remember we do our jobs we will make it out here on the flight deck in 5 minutes"_** Captain Drake said firmly.

"Yes Cap" Rumlow nodded and they separated as Cap was off Lola went over a rail stealthy taking out pirates of her own.

Rumlow was crawling around and getting the drop on some pirates

two Pirates in side were holding two ANGEL X agents plus Ripcord at gun point when he saw some of Rumlow's soldiers out the window, outside Spike was still creeping around he came across two pirates moving quickly he punch him right in the nose and grabbed  
/a hip turning he flipped him hard in the wall and rightcross to the other's jaw and slammed his head against the railing before throwing him overboard, he hid in the shadows and looked at a platform all the way up crouching and summoned some of Drakezilla's  
/strength he jumped all the way up and grabbed the railing and calling off Drakezilla's strength he pulled himself over on the platform in a crouch and activated his headpiece.

 ** _"Alright colt get ready 3, 2, 1 now"_** Captain Drake ordered he looked across to the control room 200 hoofs away he focused and zoomed in and saw James Schmidt standing with his back turned to the window with another pirate in front  
/of him.

James was listen seeing if the pirates could get the three to talk when suddenly he heard the wind shift and he dropped as Captain Drake's shield came from nowhere smashing through the glass hitting the second pirate in the room, Captain who was 200 hoofs  
/away with glowing eyes jumped across the gap and on to the walk way on the control room and jumped in with a leap, the pirate who ducked jumped and kicked but added strength the soldier called on made him sterner and the head pirate fell on ground  
/it was like kicking a steel wall and Captain sent a rightcross to his jaw knocking him back 10 feet into the wall literally but got up and raced out of the room, Captain's eyes went back to normal and he pulled out his shield from a metal of the control  
/panel.

Rumlow was behind the door repeating the order he was told to his colts "Okay now" he barked, then the group blew the door down the pirates turned to fire but two soldiers from outside took them out, then they got them out.

"The hostages are rescued Cap" Rumlow informed as the said Captain was hunting the head pirate.

 _ **"Good"**_ Captain Drake replied.

 _"But Lola missed the checkpoint"_ Rumlow said, Captain was on a flight of stairs and he jumped down them quietly.

 ** _"Lola Report where the blazes are you?"_** Captain ordered **_"I repeat Lola check in"_** he repeated, then he heard movement and raised his shield as James flew and slammed his hoofs against the shield knocking  
/the soldier on the floor as he slid back avoiding a stomp and stood up as the Pirate slammed a kick into his shield knocking him back down, Captain slammed his boots in his chest sending him against the wall and stood back up, the Pirate swung fast  
/and hard with flurry of kicks which the dragon blocked with his shield, then dropped on all fours under a swing for his head turned and slammed a donkeykick in his stomach with a clawedfoot knocking the wind out and then got up and slammed his shield  
/in his face knocking him over but the dragon Soldier caught a rearleg with a clawedhand turned and slammed him into a wall behind him and let go, the pirate charged but Captain Drake did a stomach throw with a foot sending the Minotaur over him and  
/popped up to his feet so did the pirate.

They charged with the pirate throwing kicks and punches but all were deflected and blocked by the soldier, Captain went under a swing and pushed his shield under the pirates lowerstomach and stood and threw the pirate over his shoulder and stood in a  
/stance.

Captain walked forward strongly and stepped in the pirates guard and rammed a knee in his lowerstomach followed by his midsection and chest and turned and hiptossed him over his leg who back flipped over three times and stood up but got knocked down when  
/Captain Drake's foot slammed in his chest and he got up and spoke in french.

"Thought you were more than a shield and a sword" James said to the soldier, Captain Drake put his shield on his back and unhooked his mask and took it off and dropped it on the floor.

Speaking the same language "Lets find out" Spike told him slipping into a fighting stance and the two went for the other Spike blocking the attacks, he weaved a strike grabbed the wrist turned to the side and twisted the arm held the arm in a armbar and  
/slammed his knee in his stomach turned in and slammed a uppercut in his lowerstomach and turned grabbing the wrist and flipped the Minotaur pirate on the floor who charged with his horns drawn but Spike rooted his feet with his arms he stopped the  
/charge wrapped him in a headlock and snapped around and threw the pirate on the deck, then stormed up to him.

Spike blocked a strike and sent a leftjab and rightcross to his face and weaved past another strike and slammed a sidekick in his stomach snapped forward and slammed a harder rightcross to his chest knocking him back stepped forward and rammed a frontal  
/kick to the stomach sending the pirate back more stumbling back and Spike ran jumped and flipping slammed his tail in the head pirates face knocking him on the ground, then Pirate got up but Spike tackled him rolling to his feet with the pirate off  
/the ground slammed the two into the door sending it off it's hinges along the frame and knocked the pirate out with blow to the temple.

Spike raised his clawedhand looking at his helmet and the helmet/ mask lifted up by a invisible force and brought it to his hand and put it back on.

"Well this is awkward" Lola said looking with a smirk

 ** _"Rumlow needed you on the deck what in the blazes are you doing here?"_** Captain Drake demanded _._

"Backing up the harddrive" Lola answered, Captain Drake looked and saw Angel X's files on it.

 ** _"Your saving Angel X intel"_** Captain said with a huff

"Whatever I can get my claws on" Lola replied

 ** _"the mission was to save hostages"_** He said crossly

"No that was yours and you did it with flying colors as usual" Lola smirked and walked but Captain grabbed her arm halting her and she looked at him.

 _ **"You just jeopardize the mission"**_ Captain Drake said sternly with a frown.

"Thats overseeing things" Lola replied, then James who recovered threw a active grenade at them as he ran out, Captain Drake batted the grenade at him away and grabbed Lola by the waist with an arm and picked her up under his arm and jumped across control  
/panels and threw his shield at a glass window breaking it and the two hid and a massive blast sent pieces of debris and glass everywhere.

"Okay thats on me" Lola admitted at the failed mission.

 ** _"Your damn straight"_** Captain Drake said with a huff and left with Lola sighing and laying her head back.


	3. Chapter 3 Project Eagle Eye

Spike in his suit but left his mask off returned from the mission back to P.C at a large 50 store cylinder building with the ANGEL X symbol on the front, he arrived to the pent house where Director Trek was, he stormed into the room.

"You just can't stop yourself for 5 minutes from lying" Spike huffed.

"I didn't lie Agent Lola had a different mission than yours" Trek replied.

"which you didn't find important or obliged to put in" Spike frowned.

"I'm not obliged to do anything" Trek huffed.

"Those hostages could've died Trek" Spike said.

Trek turned back to him "I sent the greatest and most powerful dragon soldier to make sure that didn't happen" he informed.

"Soldiers trust each other thats what makes it an army not a bunch of trigger hoof happy ponies running around shooting guns or blasters" Spike scowled.

"Last time I trust somepony I lost an eye" Trek said but Spike just glowered meaning he demanded an explanation "I didn't want you to do anything you didn't want to do Lola's comfortable with everything" he explained.

"I can't lead a mission while somepony or dragoness has a mission of their own" Spike insisted "Or at least let me know before hand" he said.

"It's called a secondary mission " Trek said "no one spills the news til after the job is complete" he said.

"Except for you" Spike said.

"Your wrong about me, I do share I'm nice like that" Trek said as he led them out and to the elevator and punched to the lower lower bunker and it showed Spike and his clearance level 8 the past months he on his own and with ANGEL X took the riskiest jobs a quickly made it to level 8

 _"Captain Drake doesn't have a clearance level for project Eagle Eye"_ a computer voice informed

"Director override Director Trek" Trek spoke and it went green.

 _"Command confirmed"_ the voice replied as the elevator moved.

"I been here before when it was being built they use to play music" Spike said.

"yep but then the music got awkward and they stopped playing it" Trek nodded.

"Well wouldn't expect to change to much when I was alseep" Spike shrugged.

"Yeah same with my grandpa he would carry a loaded 22 magnum around, he loved ponies but didn't trust them" Trek said.

Then they past the lower bunker window and Spike glimpsed at something that made him turn fully around.

"Yeah we gotten something bigger than a 22" Trek informed Spike just gave a small glare there was three large new Helicarriers with five times more blaster rifles on the sides and on the compartment under it that looked like they rotated "welcome to Project Eagle Eye, continuous sub-flight thanks for our repulsor engines they go up but never need to come back down limitless flight" Trek explained.

"Twilight and the other 5?" Spike said.

"They had a few suggestions when they got a close up view" Trek said "The long range precision blasters and guns can eliminate 1000 hostiles a minute the scanner can read a terrorists DNA before he or she can surface, we can get rid of a lot of problem before they happen we are way on top of things we will stop threats before they happen" he said.

"Thats my job" Spike reminded

"Doesn't hurt to have extra protection" Trek pointed out.

"Holding a blaster and gun to everypony you call it protection" Spike said incredulously

"Remember before you went under you and Strike did some nasty things" Trek frowned.

"Thats right we done things you wouldn't want to go through that will make you not sleep so well" Spike nodded "But we did it so ponies could be free" then he frowned pointing "This is not spreading freedom this is spreading fear" he said.

"ANGEL X takes equestria they way it is not the way we want to be, it's well past for you to get with that program Cap" Trek said

Spike just scowled at him "Don't hold your breath and I am Not supporting this" he said turning and walking away from Trek. He then walked out of the building and looking to see if anypony was watching he arrived in an allay and pressed a button on his belt and his suit looked like it melted off and changed into street clothes and flew to his apartment, you see when Spike became Captain Drake he made his suit to have a formal and street function to the suit where it was easy to take off quickly in cities like D.C.


	4. Chapter 4 Smithsonian

Spike had returned to his apartment and taking pushing the button his suit molded back to normal state and took his equipment off followed by his suit and dressed in a pair of blue jeans black boots to under his knees and a black wool long coat and black  
fedora hat and went to the Smithsonian.

He pulled the collar up and and put his hat down lower and headed in he quickly stayed out of the many ponies blindspots and darker spot in the building he arrived at his exhibit it was a darker lighten so he slipped in

He looked a exhibit _"The tale of Captain Drake is a story of heroism, honor, courage and sacrifice"_ a exhibit voice spoke _"A low lifestyle bred Dragon named Spike filled with lies and a tragic beginning that would change him into the first Dragon Superhero and soldier"_ it  
spoke then another exhibit showed him what he was before a small powerless dragon than it shifted to the imposing figure he was now _"Dueto the dangers Spike possessed with his powerswas drained and rejected of them thinking he would use them to raze Equestrian territories but he defied the false stereotypes and regaining his powers and strength he uses's them to aid Equestria and became what he never thought a dragon could be, a Legend and symbol that other dragon and ponies look up to" the exhibit spoke._

Spike was standing next to a exhibit, He turned to a young colt looking around and saw him he squinted and closed and opened his eyes and he gaped as he recognized the hero, Spike smiled and held a clawed finger to his lips asking him to keep it quiet  
which the awed boy agreed to with a speechless nod.

Spike turned to the old team he fought with HYDRA in a exhibit saying they continued fighting HYDRA " _The Captain and his team from STRIKE were in charge of taking down HYDRA the Rogue Nazi division quickly taking out hundreds of compounds filled with weapons of mass destruction and quickly earning their marks in the hall of fame of out heroes, after HYDRA was gone STRIKE separated and retired"_ it  
spoke, then Spike turned to another which made him frown sadly.

Wallof aFallen brother in arms

James Buchanan Barnes

"Bucky"

 _"The first day they met on the battlefield Cap and Barnes were inseparable on and off the field, Barnes was the only soldier to give his life for his country he served, after Barnes demise Cap wasn't the same he went after HYDRA alone quickly slaying hundreds to thousands then large armies of the Organization's members on his own just to show the terrorists Barnes was more than a friend but a brother the Cap never had"_ the  
Exhibit spoke

Spike then went into a dark room where a interview with Jack Daniels the head of STRIKE a year after Spike's disappearance with more gray in his mane, when they met Jack was 35 _"I was proud to fight along side the dragon any dragon whos uses their abilities to help Equestria, is the kind I choose to put my life on the line for, the young dragon went behind enemy lines and saved hundreds of innocent ponies including a mare that became my wife, even when I got cursed by an age spell that caused me to age 5 times faster than normal, even after she died of in a crash The Captain was always changing my life remembering me to fight for what I believe in"_ he  
spoke.

* * *

Spike later was in a retirement home with an aged Jack who's curse looked like it aged him past 95 "You should be very proud thanks to you and the others Equestria is safe" he said staying in Jack's only good eye his one eye was pale silver, he was blind  
in his left eye.

"As long as there is trouble Equestria isn't safe" Jack said in a croaky voice "And I don't think HYDRA is gone, they just vanished cut off one head, I can't remember all of the line but HYDRA is still out there" he said.

"They better stay underground or they'll deal with me" Spike smirked.

Jack smirked "You always were dramatic, one of the things I admired about you, just remember don't ever stop fighting for what you believe in" he said.

"Bucky would've said the same thing" Spike said sadly.

"Bucky?" Jack said confused getting Spike's attention.

"He was a Kirin a hybrid of a pony and dragon and he fought for you with STRIKE one of the best soldiers you had, he was brave and a cunning warrior" Spike explained.

"Ah yes Barnes he was another great soldier" Jack nodded "You shouldn't blame yourself you did everything you could to save him" he said.

"I just wish I could stop death with one of my powers" Spike sighed.

"Even you can't reverse time or stop death" Jack said.

"I know I've accepted that long before I want under, still I should've tried harder" Spike said.

"And you have, I saw you in Manehatten and heard your stories and news" Jack said, then he coughed and Spike got up and headed him a glass of water but when the cough was over Jack looked around confused.

"Jack are you alright" Spike asked.

"Captain it's been many years your back and you've saved Equestria" Jack said with a cracking voice with emotion, Spike discovered his aging has giving him a strong case of dementia.

"Well I owed you one to see you the one higher official that stood up for me when the Government was after me" Spike smirked, then visitor hours were almost over so "Good bye get better soon my friend" he smirked as he patted his shoulder gently as he  
could and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5 Working alone again

Spike returned to his apartment and noticed something amiss, he caught a scent he inspected his suit in his duffelbag seems to be untouched he pulled it out and he frowned when he saw his knife was stolen also some of the scales he shed were missing to.

He sniffed the air and smelled a dragon smell and a solar guard "Lola Celestia" he frowned then he flew out the window and blasted off at supersonic.

in a meeting room the Mane 6, Luna, Celestia, Blueblood, Lola, Shinning Armor Cadance and Starlight Glimmer were sitting around a large horse shaped metal table

"So let me be clear you hired Lola to steal from Spike" Starlight said to Celestia.

"Well You heard of Rover and what Spike's blood did to him" Celestia said.

"Yeah it mutated him" Twilight said "We are trying to get along with him but you try to use him" she spoke.

"Imagine what his scales could do make the strongest armor" Celestia said "His special knife couldn't even pierce the scale" she frowned.

"You better make sure Spike doesn't find you stole from him" Rainbow frowned.

"Ever since the Battle for Manehatten you 6 are different" Blueblood frowned

"Because under his command we can finally be what Equestria wants us to be" Twilight said "and I don't want to mess that up by remaking past mistakes" she told Blueblood "Maybe you should do the same Celestia" she said.

Spike was flying to Canterlot and he landed in front of the doors, he entered the room and he then walked til he found the laboratory and he went in and saw ponies working with his knife and scales they stopped when he appeared before them and glared.

"Get out" Spike hissed with his eyes glowing they hurried out, he then swiped his knife up and then squinted and tensing his claws the equipment wrinkled and beakers shattered and tables were thrown and broken against the walls by an invisible force, he then raised his inner fire heating up his body and grabbed his scales and squeezed and continued to heat up til his scales discolored and turned into ash then stormed out.

He went to the lower levels and saw a hoof scanner activated door, he then summoned more strength as his eyes slamming his claws the door crease it wrinkled then gritting his teeth and grabbing the metal he ripped them open breaking the mechanisms with a _clunk_.

"Celestia!" Spike snapped.

"Didn't take him long" Shinning Armor said.

"Hello Spike I thought you were instructed to go to Bissouri" Celestia breathed.

"I took a detour" Spike hissed and then made his knife go visible he was carrying and plunging the glowing and burning knife into the table easily in front of her "Through your lab" he spat "and don't try to lie your way out of it Lola I could hear you" he glared at her.

"It was just a job to upgrade their armory" Lola said "by Celestia" she winced.

"Haven't you done enough? but good luck trying to get what you want the lab is a bit trashed and the scales are incinerated" Spike said "Means you have nothing" he said.

"But Even for this group stealing from me of all creatures" Spike said in a low voice walking past the tables Celestia and Lola just exhaled nervously on what he would do "that takes nerve" he gritted

"You were inscructed to go to Bissouri may I remind you your a soldier" Blueblood pointed out Spike just glared at him.

"I'm an ally" Spike snapped.

"Then act like one, your scales and weapons is the most evolutionary help us put them to use" Celestia replied looking at him.

Spike just glared at her "I let you turn me into a second rate puppet before, then turn me into your messenger drake and had me hunted down like some animal when I defied you now you try to steal from me, you already robbed from me the day I was born enough is enough" he hissed.

"If only you protected Barnes with such ferocity Cap" Blueblood sneered making them close their eyes and exhale.

Spike just closed his eyes and slumped over and placed his claws on the table "ah" he uttered before glaring at the rude stallion and moving his claw quickly grabbing the back of his head and slammed it on the table hard with a bang before letting go, ready to clubber Blueblood as he pulled back a fist as the pony looked up with a bloody nose that was bleeding from both nostrils badly.

Lola flew over and grabbed his arm and Starlight teleported infront of him and pushed him away with her front hooves to his chest, Spike exhaled to calm down "You mention my friend again and I'll show you ferocity" he snarled Starlight and Lola just glowered at Blueblood who looked at Shinning Armor.

"Don't look at me" Shinning armor shook his head "you said it" he sighed.

"And Celestia" Spike looking at her "You have just expired my ability to forgive you" he scowled.

"You never even give me a chance" Celestia frowned.

"Are you stupid? I gave you a chance but what did you do, nothing" Spike gestured with his claw "Don't ever come near me again or I'll expose you to the public on what you did like I did with Boss Hogg don't think I'm too scared do it" he said.

"Was that a threat?" Celestia glowered.

"No that was a promise" Spike said in a low tone as his eyes glowed "You keep on pushing it, you will see just what power I truly possess" he said then he turned to leave and glowered at Lola who smiled sheepishly "Don't ever stop me again In fact tell Trek that unless Equestria needs the Dragon Avengers I work alone" he said before storming out, then blurring down the hallway and out of the castle and flying away at supersonic flight.

"We shouldn't let him leave" Blueblood hissed.

"you already made a rude crack now you want to go to war with him" Lola glowered at him.

"Yes if he doesn't want to help we will force him to" Blueblood spat.

Shinning looked at him but Starlight beat him to it "He just kicked your ass with a single hit you really want to find out whats he like when he goes to war" she said.

"Yeah we've seen what he can do" Lola said pointing to her and the Mane 6 "and it's not something you want him to inflict on yourself" she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Spike flew back to his home in The Land of Nowhere and went in he looked seeing Equestria through the monitor looking to see if everything was running smoothly. he looked at each part of Equestria thoroughly but saw no problems.

So he flew back to P.C he went inside the D V A, he stood outside the door listen to Sam talk to retired war veterans and soldiers that went through Tramatic experiences and dealing with loss.

"It was like Celestia Faust and the Gods were not hearing my pleas and let my friend die" a soldier spoke.

"This is why we are all here this is a safe place for you to express your tragic experiences that we have all been through" Sam said "When we choose to talk about it it's up to you to come forward for help" he told them

"For loss, regret and failing to act" Sam said

Spike listened to every word as he leaned on the frame without a word. later the session was over and the veterans walked out and Sam stepped out and was signing them out.

He turned to Spike "Saw the last half part, it was intense" Spike said.

"Hey running machine, yeah they all share something loss regret" Sam sighed.

"You lost someone?" Spike asked.

Sam nodded "my wing pony, we were on a night mission, which we've done hundreds times and he got cocky and a hostile knocked his stupid ass out of the sky, there was nothing I could do" he said.

"It was like I was there to watch" Spike and Sam said in union "But you know when I spend time with each Veteran makes me fill that want through what I want through makes me feel" Sam spoke.

"Like I belong" Spike and Sam said at the same time "no one needs to tell me of all creature of whats thats like, because I do, loss alot of good friends in the war with HYDRA and one I considered a brother we were so close" Spike informed.

"and me able to help them makes me happy" Sam smirked "What makes you happy" he asked.

"Other than Starlight, I don't know" Spike shrugged "But what else can I look for to make me happy other than protecting and keeping innocent safe and able for them to return to their family" he asked.

"You can do what ever you want, you can be a chef" Sam smirked.

"I think that bridge has been removed from me when I've excepted my purpose" Spike said.

"and you can be whatever you want" Sam said "Well thanks for stopping in" he said shaking his claw.

"Glad I stopped by" Spike smirked and walked out, he then went back to his apartment. Spike then heard his pager that alerted him to problems , he pulled it out of his bag and pressed the screen and terrorists were holding a building hostage in Los Angeles  
so he put his suit on quickly and hooked his weapons up and clicked his teleportation device and warped out.

* * *

Captain Drake appeared on top of a building in Los Angeles where he started running and jumping across the roof tops jumping down on top from 10 to 15 stories buildings down to 6 store buildings and jumping hard and far on to a skyscraper wall before  
coiling his legs and arm and with a massive spring he jumped to the roof of it with a grunt and landing on the antenna and launched off to the side and landed on another roof, then he squinted and focusing his sight the scene zoomed forward and saw  
the building he was looking for he focused his sight on it and it went transparent he scanned and made at least 5 on the top floor, 8 standing in the lobby and two on the roof and two in the pent house with the door closed and keeping their guns on  
a stallion behind the desk who held up his hooves two patrolling the hallways, so 19 hostiles total.

he turned invisible and flew to the building and looked, he saw at least 12 hostages, he flew to a building behind it taller than the one he was under-siege and landed stealthy on it then became visible staying low.

Then he thought in his head "First need to take out the ones on the roof, cause a distraction, call the cops, free the hostages" Captain strategized

The Dragon Soldier decided to act quickly but thorough so he jumped forward and landed stealthy behind them half way, he then moved quickly and chopped the stallion at the back of the neck and base of his head knocking him out, then other turned with  
his gun but the Captain placed his palm against the hoof stopping it, then slammed a fist in his stomach and slammed the terrorists head against the ledge knocking him out.

Captain made a combustion blast form in his claw and threw it but tensing his claws and waving with his telekinesis he controlled the blast compressing it and moving to an allay and dropped it the compressed combustion blast which exploded violently.

The terrorists saw the blast and got closer to the windows, Captain Drake then opened the door to the roof and crept in, he crept to the pent hose where an office was, he then placed his ear against the wall and moved till he heard the terrorist breathing,  
he then knocked on the door he heard them turn, he punched a hole through the concrete decking a terrorist in the jawline down and out and slammed a boot in the door slamming it in the seconds face knocking him out.

"Captain" The stallion breathed with relief.

 ** _"Can you do me a favor and make a phone call to the police"_** The Captain questioned.

"No prob" the stallion nodded, Captain Drake nodded a thanks and left, he crept down the halls. he then heard hoofsteps he hid behind an opened door and closed it but still looked the crack, he saw two go past so he silently opened the door and grabbed  
one with a chokehold and covered his mouth, then twisting he broke the terrorist neck the second turned when he heard the cracking sound but his face was grabbed painfully by a clawedhand and the other grabbed the barrel keeping it down, then getting  
in the terrorists guard he grabbed his head with his other and smashed it hard against the wall knocking him out with a fractured skull and possibly a severe concussion and dropped him and headed off.

He got to the room with the hostages hearing the panic breathing, he pulled out a disk that explodes into a layer of thick black smoke, he pressed the bottom and it glowed blue and then tossed it at the slot under the closed door like he was skipping  
a stone and it went under a second later he heard a small pop like somepony popping bubble wrap as the room covered in thick smoke coughing and a few confused conversations, Captain Opened the door quickly used his super visionto see the hostages  
and with his speed he got each one and got them out the door.

"Capt-" they started but he held a claw to his lips and made a stay here in Morse code, he closed the door behind him.

The terrorists were looking around in confusion when the smoke cleared up and Captain Drake was suddenly standing foot to hoof with them with folded arms.

 ** _"Fellas"_** he said grimly they moved. Captain moved quickly grabbed the rifle and a fore leg and turned a terrorists around as he shot another in the chest, he disarmed him and slammed the rifle life stick in the terrorists face  
knocking him down with a broke nose slammed a kick to his face knocking him out and grabbed his shield in one motion and braced himself and deflected bullets off his shield and moving it slightly and the bullets hit the shooter right back at himself.

He opened the door stepping out with his shield on his arm.

 _ **"Lets get you out of here, you lot a rough day"**_ Captain Drake said calmly **_"But do exactly what I say and keep quiet, I'll get you out of here"_** he told them they just nodded and followed the dragon soldier,  
they stopped before the lobby and Captain told them to stay here with a clawedhand they nodded.

"Should we send a couple up if a hostage can defend him or herself?" a terrorist asked.

"probably should, a little insurance never hurt anything" the head terrorist said.

 ** _"Oh it's too late for that"_** a baritone voice spoke spoke behind a terrorist who turned only to feel a fist slam in his jaw knocking him out, the others turned with shock Captain Drake is here!, Captain Drake sprinted and jumped  
forward he slammed his shield in ones face as he slammed a boot in another s face at the same time, he slammed a sidekick in his chest sending him skidding back a few feet but got knocked down with a outside crescentkick to the head slammed left hook  
in another's jaw knocking him out and slammed a kick at a barrel directing it away from him and grabbed the terrorist from behind used pointing his gun and making him shoot another and then used him as a shield as another shot at him and kicked the  
dead terrorist into the shooter knocking him down he dropped the gun, he then jumped blocking bullets spun and slammed a kick in ones chest knocking him back and threw his shield it hit on in the head and it bounced hitting another in the face, he  
moved zigzagged to the sides dodging bullets and jumped over a stream and kicked on in the chest knocking him back and slammed a right cross in ones cheek and wrapped a arm around his head he full bodied kicked another in the chest sending him flying  
and crashing into a wall ten feet away and flipped the first on the ground hard and then picked him up and threw him into another. he looked and saw they were either dead or really injured he walked to his shield and with out looking he gave a sharp  
kick to ones temple who was trying t get the dead weight off of him knocking him out.

opening the doors quietly stepping out **_"Sorry work is closed"_** Captain Drake spoke getting the last two's attention and threw his shield at them it hit them both in the head and bounced back to the Dragon soldier who caught it  
in his palm and hooked it on his back

 ** _"I hate terrorists"_** Captain muttered and went back inside.

 ** _"Okay folks cost is clear"_** Captain called, the hostages came out one by one and he opened the doors for them, then after the cops showed up and he told them what happened then he took off to the skies he closed his eyes expanding  
he senses then he heard someone calling.

 _"Spike if your out there somewhere or listening, we need to talk"_ it was Starlight Glimmer, Spike / Captain Drake opened his eyes and took off, to Ponyville


	7. Chapter 7 Starlight's Audition

Starlight was in Ponyville thinking about something she was wondering for years and how Spike would react, she walked out to the balcony and exhaled.

"Spike if your out there somewhere or listening, we need to talk" Starlight spoke after a few seconds he didn't show

"About what exactly?" Spike's voice said as he appeared with a blur and leaned against the railing "just was hanging around when I heard your call, is it a booty call" he joked.

"No you goof" Starlight said giving him a playful swat to the chest with her hoof "I need to talk you about something" she said.

"If it involves me working alone I'm perfectly fine" Spike raising a brow.

"no not that can we get to somewhere private no one knows about?" she asked.

"sure" Spike said as he picked her up in bridal style making her blush he coiled his legs and opened his wings and took off.

an almost 3 hours later he arrived at his home, The Land of Nowhere..

Spike put her down.

"what is this place?" Starlight asked Spike.

"My home" Spike smirked as she saw the titanic castle "No one knows about this place but me and you" he said as he opened the doors "Just like my old but bigger and more recluse" he smirked.

"So why did it take so long to come when I called?" Starlight asked.

"Well lets see, 3 seconds was it?" Spike leaned against the wall.

Starlight nodded

"It takes me a second with my full speed to get here half a second to get my suit off and the other half to lock it up and out of my castle, the third was to get there" Spike said with a smirk.

"How come no one knows about this place?" she asked.

"are you telling me you found a job to be a detective?" Spike smirked with a raised scaly brow as she was questioning him.

"Don't be a smart ass" Starlight swatting his nose with her tail.

"Sorry" Spike smirked.

"I actually was thinking about something awhile now" Starlight said.

"Which is?" Spike replied.

"I want to be on the team" Starlight told him.

"Well the team i worked with I quit it" Spike replied.

"Not that, The Team with Unity and the Dragon Avengers, that team" Starlight said, Spike was surprised as he blinked.

"I don't think you know what you are asking it's a serious job like the army, but were fighting beings twice if not more dangerous" Spike said losing his smirk.

"I know but my talents are wasting by just being Twilight's pupil, I want to actually be good at something" Starlight insisted "I'll show you why" she said as she grabbed his claw and dragged him out of the castle.

Starlight walked to a pile of boulders stood 10 feet away with Spike next to her, she focused then she started to glow blue around the outline of her body and her eyes glowed sky blue and she let out a massive blast of magic that destroyed the pile, Starlight  
/then moved to another larger boulder putting her front hooves on it she grunted and picked it up easily and tossed it up into the air 20 feet it came down she then bucked it with her back hooves hard shattering it into pieces needlessly to say, Spike  
/was stunned, Starlight Glimmer was stronger than he knew.

Starlight stopped glowing as the pieces flew around she looked at Spike who was stunned and shocked, a chunk hit him in the head but he didn't even budge.

"Spike, spike hello" Starlight said waving a hoof in his face, Spike snapped out of it.

"How in the hell, did you get that kinda raw magical strength" Spike asked.

"I, I always had it I just kept it hidden" Starlight told him.

"Even Twilight doesn't have that kinda strength or magical might and shes an alicorn" Spike said.

"well thats the thing" Starlight said closing her eyes and she glowed whitish blue almost making Spike to close his eyes it was so bright it stopped and he blinked getting the spots out of his eyes and his eyes were wide with surprise and awe and shock,  
/Starlight had changed immensely, she was tall as Luna her mane got longer the ends reaching across her chest and covering her shoulders and bangs fuller same with her tail it was thicker her body was toned but trimmed her flanks were plump and hindquarters  
/were rounder her coat seemed silky, her horn was a bit longer but the real shock was she had, wings! like Celestia's, her Persian blue eyes seemed brighter and gleamed with light and intensity

"Okay let me get this straight, your an alicorn and never told anypony aside from me" Spike said getting under control.

"Correct and that blast and hit wasn't even full strength your looking at me at the fullest" Starlight told him.

"I've seen this kind of strength once before only it's different" Spike said seeing and feeling the strength and raw magical power she possessed.

"when" Starlight asked.

"when the other princesses merged their magic with Twilight's to fight Tirek" Spike told her "But your potential is twice as strong" he said.

"and if I understand you can hide it and change back to forth by will" Spike said.

"Yes" Starlight nodded as she reverted back to what she looked before

"Impressive" Spike nodded then Spike thought of something "Since you've showed me what power you have, I guess it's fair I should do the same" he said.

Spike took her and zipped her 3000 miles from the castle "Uh why did you zip us way over here?" she asked as he let her go.

"So I didn't break the house" Spike said "but first tell me what energy do you read off from me, because some times you can sense their energy" he said.

Starlight concentrated but she couldn't get anything from the dragon, which was ridiculous Spike was easily the most powerful dragon he should have a ton of energy but, she sensed none "No I don't" she said.

"nor should you a seasoned fighter or veteran can manipulate his or her power at will he can make low enough where it is nonexistent" Spike told her "like how I did, I always knew you had immense magic level and easily the strongest unicorn but I guess  
/I should've looked deeper" he smirked.

"Now watch" Spike said as he focused then Starlight felt Spike's powerlevel rose rapidly to where it should be

"Now I sense it" Starlight nodded

"good with that aside let me show you what power I possess, oh and if Equestria starts breaking apart or even cracking, just tell me to stop" Spike told her.

"Okay why do I seem worried all of a sudden" Starlight raised a brow.

"Because your really smart and you should" Spike said seriously, then he stepped 10 feet away and exhaled, then suddenly Starlight felt a massive surge from Spike as the outline of his body and his eyes glowed eerily, a godslike glow.

"Thats alot of energy" Starlight gapped.

"Ooh these is not all of it" Spike told her, then he closed his claws into fists and bared his teeth as he started growl lowly and a explosion of power and energy blowing like a wind, Starlight dug her hoofs in the ground as she was slowly getting skidded  
/back from the wave, then Spike lifted his arms in front of him at an L angle and a cyan like energy surged around him, then the ground started shaking as Spike's energy continued to rise and the force was increasing as well as stones were being blown  
/across the ground Starlight made a force field around herself.

"hrrrARGGGHAAAAA **AAAAAAAAH!** " Spike exclaimed as whirlwinds of energy which crackled with bolts of cyan energy crackled across them circled around his body and his spines seemed to glow a neon green crackle with sparks of energy continuing  
/to grimace and exclaiming fiercely with focus as he looked deeper as he bent his legs shoulder width apart and raised his arms up and snapped them down as a stronger rise in his power blew out tearing up the hard ground around him with waves of solid  
/aura of neon greenenergy formed around himself making him look like he was a camp fire which crackled the energy was so strong he started rising off the ground, the energy around himself started to flicker and change into a cyan color.

Starlight knew why Spike said what he said, the ground was trembling and it started to crack, then Starlight went into her full power mode and closed her eyes, Equestria was also shaking from the increase of his power and the closed seemed to be moving  
/towards them like the clouds were a being attracted by the energy.

Spike's cyan flame of powerful energy expanded violently as the bolts of cyan energy turned into large bolts that sparked around him and the force knocked Starlight over and blew across the ground dug her front hoofs in the ground hard the the flame turned  
/into a sapphire blue, then Spike started to hunch over still reaching deep as the spines on his head body and tail actually started getting longer as they glowed brighter and turned a LED blue his eye turned from emerald to cyan to a sapphire blue.

Starlight was focusing on Equestria the ground was start to crack and rip up and windows cracked but just as she was about to tell him to stop a blinding flash of bluish white light exploded as he stood up straight, then the glow stopped and it was quiet,  
/Starlight who's was covering her eyes from the sudden bright flash looked and this time she was one left with her jaw dropped with and eyes wide with awe surprise and shock, Spike was surrounded by a huge bonfire of sapphireblue energy which  
crackled with

cyan bolts of energy, the spines were longer and jagged not like Drakezilla's but still enough his head spines were curled to the back and serrated got longer his horns on his head and jaw got longer, he was at least twice as tall from he was six  
/foot now he reach a height of 6 ft and 3 inches and was more muscular and his scales were darker as his eyebrows glowed blue to, his arms legs claws feet and body were longer his neck seemed longer to and thicker same with his tail and spade which  
/was like an arrow his muzzle and fangs were longer.

 _"What you see is me at only 75"_ Spike spoke his voice giving off a otherwordly and resonating voice

"Good Celestia Spike your power it dwarfs hers" Starlight said the pressure and invisible force of Spike's power was almost overwhelming.

 _"Good grief Celestia ain't got nothing on me"_ Spike grumbled, then he powered down he returned back to normal.

"now do you understand why it's always important to stay in control?" Spike said as he helped her up "So how long did that take me" he asked.

"about almost 6 seconds" Starlight answered.

"when I first was testing that it would take me almost a minute because i wanted to be careful but when I got the hang of it, it got easier and practiced each of those levels carefully" Spike told her.

"But that is not all I can do I developed a technique which I call Endless Dragon mode it basically augments my strength speed everything except my invisibility, the gifts and traits I use in a fight" Spike said.

"all I can say is, it's a good thing I'm on the right side" Starlight smirked.

"Indeed" Spike smirked then back to serious "Are you sure you want this job?" he asked.

"Yes" Starlight said "Also if you let me join you can do it in the plothole" she winked.

"you didn't need to seduce me like that, your audition impressed me enough to allow you to join" Spike smirked.

"Yes" Starlight said.

"But your going to start small work your way up, to make you official" Spike said firmly.

"Twilight and the others said you are firm but caring on this sort of thing but, i understand" Starlight said.

"But first get yourself a suit" Spike said

"Yes sir" Starlight saluted .

Spike looked at her firmly for a sec but smirked "Now whose the Smart ass" he chuckled bumping his hip with hers playfully, who bumped him back he lightly pushed her making her trip over a rock falling comically on her face with her hind legs and rump  
/in the air.

"Lesson one for you, always mind your surroundings" Spike smirked.

"Point taking" Starlight smirked back.


	8. Chapter 8 Welcome aboard

After Starlight's announcement on joining the team and her reveal of her true strength allowed Spike to give her a chance on joining the team only if she can handle the job shes about to embark on, it had been a few days and Spike assumed she was making her suit he told her.

Starlight then teleport-ed in his castle with a saddle bag, he sensed magic coming from it guess Starlight had cast a spell on it.

"Did you make it?" Spike said getting right to the point.

"Yes I did but this one is a prototype but the second is for when I really am on the team" Starlight said.

"If you pass" Spike said firmly.

Starlight just smirked "you know with an attitude like that if you still were ruling it like when Celestia was out of commission the ponies would probably elect you as their permanent prince or king" she told him.

"I told you i have no deserve to rule Equestria" Spike said "But seriously if you can handle working your way up then you can join but" he told her "If you can't then ask another year" he said.

"are you serious, a year?" Starlight said.

"Like a heart attack, this is a serious job with Twilight you mess up on a lesson or a friendship problem you can try again, but in this job you only get one chance you have to be on your hooves 24/7 when your on the clock or your dead I know I'm immortal but I still act like it's going to be my last night or day" Spike told her "and you understand you will have to kill even if a friend of yours has become the enemy" "understand?" he said.

"Yes" Starlight nodded.

"Good now let me see the outfit" Spike said.

Starlight nodded and walked to a room, 6 seconds later she appeared again. Starlight wore a dark blue spandex with purple seams on the sides with a matching mask that covered her head and her mane and tail were sticking out of a holes in the back of the head and the rump part it had silver bracelets around the upperpart of the hooves on the front but silver boots covered her back ones.

"What does the suit do?" Spike asked.

"watch since your the type that is claws on" Starlight told him, she tensed her front hooves and the expanded down around her front hooves covering them and she focused and a blue ball of magic shot out but Spike caught it in his palm.

"Not bad" Spike said as he squeezed it crushing but then launched it back at Starlight but tensing his claws it stopped 2 inches from her, then snapped his claws and it popped like a balloon.

"another lesson if your facing an enemy that can deflect your attacks you better be prepared to react to it" Spike told her "Now what else can it do?" he said.

Then Starlight raised her hooves and snapped them out and hidden blades came out from the side, they glowed blue.

"Hmm impressive" Spike nodded.

"It can also stretch so I can fit in my real form" Starlight spoke.

"Does it impede on movement?" Spike said, then Starlight moved to him and swung but Spike ducked and grabbed blocking another swing and evading a buck from her back legs then caught another as he felt some hesitance and flipped her over his shoulder gently on her rump.

"never loose focus and you can't make your movements halfheartedly if you want to hurt an enemy you have to mean it" Spike told her "But I do see you need to learn to fight better" he said "So meet me outside in 3 seconds and we will train" he told her.

Spike was waiting but two seconds later she came out "Hmm good job always be early" he smirked, Spike crossed his arms.

"now as I understand it you have immense power but without the proper moves it's pointless" Spike said "now blowing away a rock is easy but if your opponent is nimble that's trickier" he explained "make a move" he instructed.

Starlight charged swinging Spike just ducked weaved sidestepped and evaded the attacks he ducked under a swing rolled to the side and pushing with his clawedhands he jumped over a tackle and backflipped away.

"Not bad but I can read your thoughts so I know what your going to do, don't think just act" Spike said, then Starlight charged again swinging and bucking Spike ducking weaving sidestepping and evading, he started blocking and sent a light blow to her chest and stepping in strongly and rammed his shoulder in her chest knocking her on her back.

"another thing you get hit you hit back harder, you get knocked down get right back up" Spike explained. Starlight fought back harder she used her magic to increase her speed and strength and senses, Then Spike dodged getting behind her and chopping the base of her horn and grabbing a spot on her neck and twisting and pinching slightly she fell down.

"What was that?" Starlight asked.

"That was to disable someone either magic on not, you see unicorns alicorns magic is great an all but there is one weakness you hit the base you disrupt the magic flow and a blow or pinch to the pressure points will either knock some pony out or subdue them" Spike explained "it should wear out in 3, 2, 1" he counted and Starlight got back up.

"your progressing but we still have a long way to go" Spike said seriously "Now drop and give me 40" he ordered, Starlight dropped and started doing push ups with her back legs stretched behind her and front legs doing push ups, Spike later had her running and dodging some fire balls.

night time was beginning to fall

"good job you haven't falling over yet" Spike smirked, then he heard her stomach growl "You must be hungry come on thats all for today" he said as he got his teleportation device and warped them out.

Spike teleported them to EverFree forest's stream, he made a fire in the field and went out. Spike later brought a boar and a large fish back, then cooked them Spike chopped up the fish in small bites.

Spike placed a leaf over a bark plate "Now I now ponies don't eat meat but you still need protein after the session you had today so fish is for you and don't worry I put some herbs to flavor it" he told her.

"Well if you insist" Starlight winced slightly at the idea of eating a fish, but when she took a small bite it was delicious and very healthy.

"amazingly it's good" Starlight smiled as Spike bit a hunk from the roasted boar leg

the two ate and talked, later Spike put the fire out and noticed Starlight had falling alseep so he picked her up bridal style and walked out of the Everfree Forest and zipped to her room in Twilight's Castle stealthy and placed her on her bed gently tucking her in and kissed her forehead goodnight.

when he left out the window after closing it she cracked an eye opened with a smile "as stern as he is and under that rough exterior he's still an ole softie" she spoke and went to sleep.

* * *

a week had pass after hard lessons of training Starlight had gotten more toned, just as toned as Applejack and even better at fighting than her or Rainbow combined, he taught her on a bill board on how to break into a highly secure facility in steps, deactivate alarms blind spots in cameras.

"I think your ready for a test run" Spike smirked, then he heard his alarm beeping "right on cue" he said then the two went inside.

they went into the monitors "activate monitors" he ordered and they turned on.

"Can I do that to or ?" Starlight said.

"They will only obey me, everything in this castle is linked to no one but me" Spike told her, he typed in the location and issue and turns out it was robbery in Manehatten, in broad daylight, go figure "no I will go there but stay out of sight unless there's a problem" he told her.

"Fair enough" Starlight nodded and the two suited up and left

Spike as Captain Drake flew to Manehatten carrying a suited Starlight Glimmer he stopped and landed in an allay and put her down **_"okay your on the clock"_** Captain Drake said to her.

Starlight walked to the back went through the back door, Captain nodded with approval.

Starlight crept and saw the robbers _"okay think Starlight, what would Spike do?"_ she told herself, she focused with her magic inside of the robbers guns and made them split apart, then launched and attacked the buns not forgetting anything Spike had told and taught her.

later she called the cops and left the scene meeting Captain Drake looking with a firm gaze but he nodded and smirked, then the two teleported out.

another week had past with Starlight stopping robbery's and worked her way up and Spike as Captain Drake watching from the shadows.

Spike was home looking for Starlight, he felt his surroundings and felt for her magic and sensed it behind a rock, he jumped on the other side but didn't see her, then something landed on his back.

"here I am" Starlight announced her and pecked him on the lips, she jumped off Spike nodded with a smile.

"I think your ready" Spike smirked as he handed her real suit same thing just had a black belt on her waist with a platinum W on the front

"Uh wants the W stand for?" Spike asked.

"Wonder Mare" Starlight smirked.

"Your definitely a Wonder alright" Spike smirked

"Aw thats so sweet" Starlight blushed

"with that aside, I'll summon the other Dragon Avengers wait in Ponyville" he said and Starlight nodded and flashed out

Spike traveled to Manehatten in disguised with a black-wool trenchcoat and leather black pants and wide brim hat. He has seen the Unity Tower and he knew there was cameras but if your a creature that can turn invisible then you might have a chance, So he went to an allay few blocks away and faded from view he then flew to the tower and landed on the penthouse, it had a hoof scanner and a code so Spike came visible and focusing on the screws on unscrewed them and messed with a few wires and deactivated the alarm and the door opened up and using his speed zipped past the cameras views and into the commission room looking at the tapes for the cameras and saw him outside so Spike tampered with the footage and deleted and shut the cameras off and heat scanners off, then went to a monitor that had the contacts for Captain Drake and the other Dragon Avengers and Iron Maiden and 5 of Unity since they were linked to Twilight he pretended to be here and pressed call.

Saying 'contacting all members important meeting'

Then Spike turned the system back on but they had 5 seconds to reboot so Spike blurred out and turned invisible fiddled with the wires again and the alarm was back on and covered his tracks and brushing off his prints with his coat sleeve and flew away. Spike flew back to his land and heard his monitor beeping, he went to them and it had a monitor flashing with a blinking logo of the Dragon Avengers and touched it and it had his message on it.

He turned the monitors on and it showed Equestria, Spike turned a dial and the DragonLands appeared and it showed Ember and the other Dragon Avengers dressed and heading to Ponyville which had the Iron Maiden with the Mane 6 looking with confusion which made him chuckle.

"Monitors off" Spike ordered suiting up as well the monitors turned dark, he hurried out and Blasted off quickly hitting supersonic.

* * *

Ember and the other Dragon Avengers and Iron Maiden appeared.

"What are you folks doing here?" Twilight asked.

"You tell me your the one who summoned us" Ember said Twilight furrowed her brow with confusion, the mane 5 took out their devices from their saddle bags.

"You did Twi" Rainbow Dash.

"But the only way to contact you all is by Unity Tower but I was nowhere near there" Twilight told her.

"Well she is telling the truth" Applejack, then they heard a roar of a jet coming and a blur stopped above them it was Captain Drake appeared he floated down and landed on the ground gracefully.

 ** _"Sorry if I alarmed anypony or Dragon or ess, but that was me"_** Captain Drake spoke **_"but lets talk in private"_ **he advised, the groups just looked at each other but went inside

Moments later they were sitting or standing around the Friendship table.

With Spike with his voice changer and mask off and crossed arms.

"So Spike whats the big idea?" Quake asked.

"it has come to my understanding that we have a new recruit" Spike told him.

"Well that is good news" Twilight smirked.

"So who is it another Dragon or Pony?" Lyra asked.

"Not that it matters but it is a Pony or more specifically, a mare" Spike spoke "who has proved very valuable to be on The Team" he spoke in a even tone.

"At first I thought it was a bad idea but she had proven me wrong, which is hard to do" Spike said, they heard a knock "come in" he said, the doors opened to reveal Wonder Mare strolling into the room, the group looked with approval.

Twilight and the Mane 5 looked closer and saw familiar pair of eyes and Mane and Tale.

"Starlight!?" the 6 gaped.

"Ding Ding ding" Starlight smirked.

"Starlight here came to me one day and told me she wanted to join" Spike spoke getting to the point "At first I said no but she showed me a good audition that made me change my mind and reconsider"

"So let me get this straight she's Wonder Mare the new hero that stopped those problems in the news" Rarity asked.

"Correct" Spike nodded.

"Um Cap" Marks-Drake spoke

"You can call me by my real name buddy, this is a private meeting" Spike told him

"right, I know better to question your decisions Spike but with all respect can this mare do this job" he asked.

"I thought that to but she proved her worth" Spike told him "If it makes you feel better, I was the one that trained her" he said.

"That does make me feel better, if the Training was by you then she has a chance" Quake nodded.

"But what about our lessons on friendship?" Twilight asked.

"About that Twilight, I hate to tell you this or be rude but her talent was wasting away" Spike told her "these were her direct words I'm speaking but once I saw what she became I agree with her 100%" he said.

"Well I vote yes" Ember nodded.

"me to" Wheeljack agreed.

"Same" The Mane 5 spoke.

Marks-Drake nodded with a smirk.

"a 100% yes with me" Quake gave a claws up Lola just smirked and nodded yes.

Twilight sighed and nodded a 'yes'

"well it's decided" Spike smirked at Starlight "Welcome aboard Wonder Mare" he held out a clawhand, she shook it but pulled him in and kissed him deeply on the lips make him blush.

"Hey he's not a machine after all" Quake snickered Spike just glowered at him.

"You want Spar?" Spike challenged cracking his knuckles.

"No thanks" Quake held his claws up.

"So Starlight what was it like Training with him?" Rainbow smirked.

"Well it was tough he was firm as you can get and a hard-ass he rarely smiled just watched with stern gaze" Starlight said

"Yeah thats him alright" Wheeljack smirked.

"I'm not a hard-ass" Spike defended himself.

"Are to" they all replied.


	9. Chapter 9 Back off Celestia

Starlight glimmer had completed her goal and joined Unity and The Dragon Avengers who welcomed her shook her hoof saying 'welcome to the team', then they heard a knock, Spike put his mask on as he sensed something amiss drawing his sword and shield.

The others got ready the Mane 6 behind the Dragon Avengers _**"Whoever's there come in slowly"**_ Captain Drake ordered, the door opened Captain pointed his sword on the side of his shield, Twilight looked through the slot and exhaled.

"Relax you guys it's only Celestia" Twilight said making them exhale but Captain Drake put his sword away but still kept his shield infront. the group went out to greet Celestia.

"I got notice the Dragon Avengers were here, whats the problem" Celestia asked, Spike stepped forward standing with his shield on his arm down but still stood strong.

 ** _"Not that it's any of your buisness but we had a new recruit"_** Captain Drake said firmly **_"so take your lackeys"_** he frowned looking at her guards **_"and get out"_** he ordered.

"Are you here because of the anomalies? and Equestria trembling" Twilight asked.

"Yeah finally got the notice" Celestia said, Wonder Mare/Starlight and Captain Drake/Spike glance at each other.

 ** _"You know with your poor timing it's a miracle super Villains haven't taking over Equestria, but I guess why fate choose us to protect it"_** Captain Drake told her.

"Spike you can take the mask off now" Lyra said.

 ** _"Thanks for giving my name up"_** Captain Drake said putting his shield on his back and turning his voice changer off and taking his mask off but the scowl was still there, he crossed his arms.

"The trembling seemed to come from The Land of Nowhere" Ember said.

"Can we check it out?" Twilight asked.

"Well you can't thats beyond your bounders you can never go there, even us Dragons are forbidden to go there" Ember said.

"Ember's right" Spike spoke "Your not allowed in my lands, unless invited like Wonder Mare was" he said

"Who says you get call it yours" Bon Bon said.

"Seeing how my parents left me it" Spike told her "Unless you actually have my permission to be in it don't go in it, because I will not hesitate to defend it that goes for Princesses to it's way out of your jurisdictions" he said.

"So Twilight why is your pupil dressed like that?" Celestia asked.

"Well because she joined the team" Twilight told her.

"Did you let her" Celestia asked.

"no Unity and Dragon Avengers is Spike's department everything you run by him, like Starlight came to him and asked to be on the team" Twilight said Celestia looked at Spike.

"Her own idea I just trained her but like I said Starlight proved she can handle it" Spike said.

"But she is not near as strong as Twilight why would do this Spike" Celestia demanded.

Spike just smirked with a smile "your right, Starlight's stronger" he said.

"Should I show them" Starlight asked.

"No don't do it yet" Spike shook his head.

"probably would make them shut up" Starlight said.

"you don't need to show anything because I've seen the truth" Spike told her.

"What are you two talking about?" Ember asked.

"Might as well now or they'll pressure you till you snap" Spike sighed.

Starlight stepped forward and focused and she glowed and transformed, they gaped as Starlight was an alicorn and could feel her immense power.

"Behold an Alicorn stronger than Twilight when she had the other princesses magic" Spike smirked "mind you though I didn't know until she told me" he said Starlight powered down and reverted back to normal but her suit had holes from the wings.

"She was why Equestria was trembling guards" Celestia ordered but Spike stood infront of the approaching guards with a glare that made the guards back away.

"Step aside Spike she's dangerous" Celestia ordered.

Spike just glared deeper as his eyes glowed "So am I" he said in low tone.

"Hey Spike why don't you show her" Starlight smirked Spike looked at her and smirked and turned back.

"It's only fair, that trembling Equestria and you all felt wasn't caused by her" Spike said "It was caused by me" he told her. then Spike scowled as he focused and the outline of his body and eyes glowed eerily giving him a godlike presence, then power  
Celestia felt made her back up and the others to, Starlight teleported 200 yards away.

"What are you doing all the way over there" Twilight asked.

"I would do the same if I were you" Starlight warned they were wondering what she meant but then theyfelt ashockwave thatblew like hurricane, they looked and saw Spike powering up a aura of energy circled and whirled around the dragon  
and solidified as Spike grimaced standing in a shoulder width apart, then clenching his fists the energy increased as the aura spiked powerfully then Spike looked at Celestia's reaction she had a stunned look making her smirk, then.

"hrrrrrrraggGGGHHGGG **GGRAGGGHHAAA!"** Spike exclaimed an explosive force of power knocked them off their feet and hooves, the aura turned neon fire green then the area began to shake Spike's spines flickered and glow faintly then turned neon  
green as his eyes glowed the same brightness.

 **"RRRRAAAGGHHAAAAA!"** Spike still exclaiming fiercely, the aura sparked with cyan bolts of energy as the aura flashed and crackled like flames, then bonfire of aura of energy turned cyan as his spines and eyes did the same, the waves of  
energy grew stronger as Spike's increase of powers was continuing to rise he started floating up, his aura then turned sapphire blue as it spiked higher, then Spike started to change, his body limbs tail got longer as he grew taller and got more muscular  
his neck grew an inch longer and thicker, the pressure of Spike's power made the Iron Maidens suit to malfunction as sparks flew from the joints.

"His energy is still climbing up" Lyra and BonBon's voices spoke as the scanner fizzed out as the suit went dead. Spikes sapphire blue spines grew longer from his his tail up his back as the pierced from the suit the spines on his head got longer as it  
curved back, his scales and underbelly got darker, then like before Equestria started to tremble and crack.

"Okay Spike I think you made your point!" Starlight called over the rush of energy.

 _"You showed your full power to them I'll do the same"_ Spike's voice gave an otherworldly and reverberating echo, then snapped his arms and put a foot down half of a horse stance and half a shoulder width apart strongly bending his knees and curling  
his arms then his eyes turned a blinding LED blue as they flashed, then his spines flashed faintly and turned an LED blue as the Aura turned into a massive bonfire of energy and turned LED blue to, then the spines flashed brightly turning bluish white  
and sapphire blue on the tips as the whites of his eyes turned dark blue as his eyes glowed a brighter LED blue.

 _"Okay this all I have"_ Spike spoke, then powered down just as quickly, it took 8 seconds to power up but 5 seconds to power down

"When Powering down you guide it back down in a controlled manner" Spike said looking at Starlight who nodded. Spike looked at Celestia who looked terrified at what she witnessed making him smirk her guard had hid by a tree shaking like a leaf "So now  
you see what I can do" he crossed his arms, then others getting back up.

Then Celestia suddenly attacked Spike but he blocked a hit and then caught another hoof in his palm an grabbed her foreleg stepping another attack

"I knew you were going to be a threat to Equestria" Celestia gritted.

"Don't waist your time Princess I have the power above a Major Gods" Spike warned then his eyes glowed and he head butted her in the face and planted a kick to her chest sending her flying back his eyes turned back to normal "If you could barely defeat  
my parents with help from Luna, then how will you take me down when I'm 100 times more powerful than them combined and you just saw i have near unlimited strength and power?" he asked

"Celestia with all respect you should stand down" Twilight suggested.

"No he is a threat" Celestia hissed then took to the air and charged her horn "You may be immortal but that doesn't mean you can't be hurt" eh gritted with effort launched a powerful blast at Spike, Spike just frowned and launched a combustion stream  
from his palm stepping her attack half way.

"Now let me show you all a technique I developed" Spike said then his energy increased "Endless Dragon Mode times 2" he said then the blast expanded and pushed Celestia's attack back twice the power, Celestia gasped putted up a shield but the attack tore  
right through it and hit her in the chest launching her back 100 yards away slamming into a wall, Spike panted a bit.

"as you saw it augments my gifts and other dragon abilities greatly, but it does tax me" Spike said "It won't kill me but it will knock me out for several hours or longer depending how much I use" he told them.

"I thought you could only get to full power if your in your land" Twilight said.

"Originally yes I was handicapped on just using half but since I honed my power more, I now can use how much I want and where ever I am" Spike told her

Celestia got up shakily and limped to them "Now you did it you attacked a Princess" she grunted.

"Actually I defended myself, they actually will see it my way and you just embarrassed yourself" Spike explained glancing to the left, Celestia turned and gasped as she saw everypony looking at her with disbelief.

Photo Finish raised her camera but Spike just tossed a Stern glare and shook his head and she lowered "It would be easy to expose you like I did Boss Hogg, but lucky for you I won't, this time" he spoke, then Ember, Starlight and the other Dragon Avengers  
stood by his sides,

"Now last chance" Spike glared.

"Back off Celestia" Spike, Starlight and the Dragon Avengers hissed. Celestia looked at them and the crowd defeated and flashed away with the guards as Spike gave a deep and guttural growl to them.


	10. Chapter 10 Tragic news Past and present

Spike was walking around town in Canterlot, he was visiting his old friends from when he was younger, last two were Lemon Shine and Moon Dancer. Spike walked to Lemon Shine house and knocked instead of Lemon it was an unfamiliar pony "Um can I help you sir?" he said.

"I'm Spike, I'm looking for an old friend of mine, Lemon Shine she leaves here" Spike told him.

"Oh sorry your friend hasn't been here for years" he told Spike.

"oh well can you tell me where she lives" Spike asked.

The pony just was quiet "Well do you know where Moon Dancer is? walked by and last time I saw her hut it was dysfunctional" spike said.

"She doesn't live her anymore where have you been" the stallion told him.

"Out of town for a long time" Spike smirked slightly.

"Well you better come in" He told the dragon letting the Dragon in the hut.

* * *

Spike walked in the hut he looked around "Yeah definitely not Lemon Shine" he muttered.

"Uh some tea?" The Stallion offered.

"Um sure, you have green tea?" Spike asked.

"It just so happens I do" The stallion said getting their tea ready put a cup in front of Spike who picked it up with his claw and took a sip.

"So what happened? I met everyone except Moon Dancer and Lemon Shine" Spike spoke.

"I'm afraid it was tragic, Lemon Shine and Moon Dancer had been driving on a dark road well after midnight when sudden'y their carriage lost a wheel and they crashed into a tree" he said, Spike who was drinking his tea when he heard that he almost choked.

"Are- are they okay" Spike asked.

The stallion shook his head sadly "they died on impact" he said softly, Spike was stunned he kept his cool though since he was a soldier and could keep his emotions hidden "they were buried in Canterlot's Cemetery" the stallion told Spike Spike just nodded.

"Thanks for telling me" Spike said and finished his tea and stood up.

"I really am sorry" The stallion patted his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault" Spike said and walked out "It was my fault for not being here to save them" he whispered. Spike flew back to his home at hypersonic flight then flew faster to high hypersonic and reached his home and landed softly after slowing down.

"Activate monitors" he ordered, the monitors turned on "News reported the past years immediately please" Spike said, Dozens of News papers popped up he started typing vigorously and one blew up and Spike pressed a key over and over flipping through them one at a time, then he stopped at one.

A streamlined carriage was smashed against a tree and mangled "Two Angel X scientist die in deadly crash" it read, Spike started typing any witnesses it popped as one _Ralph Ingrid_ Spike typed in location.

 _12:30 Pm Gentlecolt finds two dead Agents on stroll with wife, currently lives in Ponyville dark blue house_

Spike His suit on and Teleported out.

* * *

Captain Drake popped up in Ponyville with serious look in his eyes gaining confused looks _why is he here?, why does he look, upset?._

He walked to the house he found and knocked, a colt opened it and eyes widened with awe "Hi Captain Drake what brings you here" he spoke.

"I need to talk to your father but don't worry his not in trouble, I'm just working on a case long over due" Captain Drake spoke without his voice changer, didn't want to scare the kid.

"Dad Captain Drake's here to see you" the colt said, Ralph came to the door.

"Can I help you Cap?" he asked,

"Maybe I just got tipped to a case and saw two friends of Spike were died" Captain Drake said "And you were the one that found them with your wife" he said a bit sternly.

"Oh, yeah we did, death is something you don't want to see" Ralph sighed.

"Don't remind me" Captain replied "Can you tell me what happened?" he said softly.

"Well me and my wife were taking a stroll and we came across them called for help, but a doctor said they were dead" Ralph explained.

"Well thanks I have some digging to do" Captain Drake said.

"good day sir" Ralph waved, Captain just nodded.

"when I grow up I want to be just like you and help ponies" The colt said.

Captain just smirked and crouched to his level "well if you want to be like me, remember one of many rules: never open doors to strangers, I know I'm a nice stranger but what if it wasn't me and not so nice stranger: but when your grown up and old enough and faced with problems, always trust your instincts" he told the colt.

"I will" the colt nodded

then the Dragon just smirked and took his spare teleportation device and gave it to him "But if you did get fowl napped keep calm and press the button and visualize where you want to go and will be taking there" Captain said as he stood up

"Thank you mister" the colt smiled and hugged one of the Dragon's legs, the colt released the leg and Captain Drake teleported out with his device in front of his monitors and resumed police reports, two mares were found one with a cracked skull from hitting the wheel, the other with a broken neck from whiplash" it said, he then touched the picture of the carriage and it popped up on a 3D screen, Spike turned to it and looked at the damaged he looked at the image thoroughly, then he looked at the wheels and saw the damaged wheel probably from a rock, but something told Spike otherwise as he looked at it he blew the wheel up.

"It didn't hit a rock, the tire was shot at" Spike said grimly.

Spike flew back to Canterlot and headed to the Cemetery and walked to Moon Dancer's and Lemon Shine's graves.

He stood there with a stoic expression as he keeled on a knee "I know if you two were alive you would say a different story, but I promise I will find your attacker and bring him down" Spike vowed "I swear it on my own Pride as a Dragon" he said.

"Spike" Luna's voice spoke, Spike frowned and stood up tall as he could, Luna backed up nervously since Spike was taller than her and the look on his face made her nervous even more.

"Why didn't anypony me they were killed?" Spike demanded.

"They weren't, they died in a crash" Luna exhaled.

"Yeah I would thought of nothing-less on hearing that excuse, I saw the images the wheel was shot at, you ponies see one way but never to think to look deeper" Spike questioned with a huff "Now I know why Ponies would want me for a king, cause you Princesses sight is more narrow than a normal ponies" he hissed and stormed out of the graveyard and shot up blowing dust up from the breeze

"I'm sorry Spike" Luna said sadly.

Turns out Spike could hear her and the Castle and Graveyard shook as he snapped around in flight with a glare bellowed "SORRY'S WILL NOT BRING THEM BACK!" Luna flinched.

Spike was flying when his ears picked up something in Manehatten _"Bang Bang"_ it was a gun shot, he did a U turn at the direction with a look of shock

* * *

Trek was in his office of the head quarters he just met Alexander.

"Secure office" he ordered and the room ringed as it was locked down and silenced "open Project Eagle Eye" he said.

 _"Excess denied"_ a female computerized voice replied making him raise his head up.

"Director override, Director Trek" he said

 _"Excess denied all project and resources on Eagle Eye has been locked down until otherwise"_ the voice replied, Trek turned back around.

"On who's orders" he demanded.

 _"Order giving by Director Trek"_ it said making Trek do a double take "Well can I at least have the damn news" he grumbled.

 _"Excess granted"_ The voice replied and popped in a halogram screen with todays "Two Agents have been shot down while walking out of Cafe" it spoke, making Trek's eyes widen with shock.

 _"this just in Radar contact from a news tower Captain Drake is arriving at the scene"_ it spoke.

"Well he has been quiet lately" Trek scoffed, seeing how Cap just vanished from Equestria no sight or sound of him.


	11. Chapter 11 Attacked

Captain Drake flew to Manehatten and dropped out of the sky and landed with a thud and pushed past a crowd.

 ** _"Go on your business"_** Captain Drake ordered with a face hard as stone making them obey and disperse **_"Halt"_** he said quickly they froze in mid step _**"Who was the first witness?"** _he spoke firmly a bunch of ponies pointed at a mare and a stallion.

 ** _"you two stay, the rest please disperse"_** Captain ordered firmly " ** _what happened?"_** he asked calmly.

"Well we were walking when they walked out and then we hear something whiz from the side and they fell with a bullet through the heart" the stallion spoken Captain turned to the mare who nodded.

 ** _"Where did the bullets come from because I heard two"_ **Captain Drake asked.

The two were about to answer when Captain's sharp ears picked up a gun safety go off from 1000 yards away, then he summoned some more strength and durability from Drakezilla because he has heard that kind of gun before and got in front of them as bullets tore through the suit but bounced off his scales, he turned and the bullets seemed to slow but him moving faster and caught two more and caught another that got past with his pointer claw and thumb claw by the end and time turned back to normal as Captain Drake stopped.

"Uh nice reflexes" the stallion paled, Captain Drake narrowed his eyes as he zeroed at the spot and saw they came from a building 1000 yards away. then he crouched slightly as energy rumbled and shot at the building taking chunks off the ground, he plowed through the window but it turns out the perpetrator was long gone which was odd since he was the fastest dragon ever.

He just huffed and took off.

* * *

Director Trek was driving in a black streamlined carriage in D.C he just talked to Alexander asking to call the project off which he agreed if only Trek told Unity to come to his Grandsons birthday which he agreed.

He stopped at a sign a police carriage with officers stopped and looked at him.

Trek glanced at them "Want to see my lease" he sneered showing a card saying it was his, the police left but when he started forward a broader carriage slammed into the side of his and dozens of police with automatics fired but the bullets deflected off the armor but the integrity was getting lower, then he waited then he deployed his mini machine gun with a grenade launcher and fought back and killed them and drove away and had a shoot out with while driving but soon got away.

"Computer get me off the grid" Trek ordered.

"Finding securest route to lay low" the computer said "Scanning, one result" it told him.

Then after the last two crashed he thought he was in the clear when he saw something ahead 100 yards away it was some type of creature in a black Kevlar battle suit with leather gloves a vest a bunch of weapons and a mask and had a metal arm and and a full mane and spines mid of his neck, it raised a disk launcher at him and fired with no hesitation the disk attached to the underside and blew up flipping the carriage sending skidding towards him but the creature stepped aside easily with good reflexes and walked to the carriage holster his first weapon and grew a desert eagle and gripping the door with his metal clawedhand and ripped it off with it and pointed his gun at Trek but he was missing and a smoking hole in the roof and ground was all that remand.

It was late at night and Spike returned to his apartment after long hours of trying to find the culprit, his suit was off and he was in his street clothes. His neighbor letted him know he left his radio was on.

Spike went outside and walked to his window and jumped at the backwindow hanging on he opened the windows and crept in and picked up his shield and sword and exhaled and jumped in the room crouching behind the shield and saw Trek sitting in his chair.

he sighed with annoyance and relief lowered his guard "Thats a good way to get yourself killed" spike frowned.

"Sorry didn't have a place to crash and wife wouldn't let me come home" Trek said, Spike's night vision saw he had cuts.

"What happened to you" Spike asked but Trek silently gave showed him a message _"Angel X infiltrated" "_ by who" Spike silently replied with Morse code

another typed message _"Unknown"_

"Need to know a friend I can trust who can keep me hidden" Trek said.

"You have friends?" Spike said.

"Depends on you" Trek said, then bullets slammed into Trek from behind and through a wall making Spike tackle him before he got shot in the head.

Trek gave him a memory stick "don't trust anypony" he wheezed, then Spike's door was forced open, Spike hid behind the wall getting his sword ready, a mare with white mane walked in with a small automatic, Spike swung chopped the barrel at the middle then grabbed her by the scruff and picking her up and pinning her against a wall and ready to stab swing.

"Don't skewer I'm agent 22 asigned to keep an eye on you" he said Spike dropped her.

"I can take care of myself, who ordered you?" Spike demanded, Agent 22 looked at a gunned down Trek and cheeked his pulse, and got a walkie talkie.

"Agent 22, have a gunned down Trek still alive but needs immediate help" she spoke.

"Where about's on the shooter?" a voice spoke, Spike looked and saw a figure bolt away from a building the roof of a building across the road

"Tell him I'm in pursuit" Spike said grimly and took a step back and took a running start and smashed through the window with his shield.


	12. Chapter 12 The Chase and set Up

_"Agent 22 here, have a gunned down Trek still alive but needs immediate help" she spoke._

 _"Where about's on the shooter?" a voice spoke, Spike looked and saw a figure bolt away from a building the roof of a building across the road_

 _"Tell him I'm in pursuit" Spike said grimly and took a step back and took a running start and smashed through the window with his shield._

Spike had jumped through his window without his suit and just shield and smashed his claws into the buildings wall which cracked crunched under his grip as he tore up it and got on the roof where the shooter was already booking away 100s of yards away Spike ran after his at top speed quickly catching up the creature activated some thrusters on his combat boots and boosted him into a hypersonic speed and pulled away, Spike gritted his teeth as he accelerated to a hypersonic run to catching up where he chased down the insanely fast shooter, The creature jumped across the streets in a zigzag movements trying to throw off the dragon but Spike kept up with his heart burning with determination.

then the creature hit a button on the front and the thrusters increased but Spike just ran harder he narrowed his eyes as he started to throw combustion balls at him and blew streams of fire but the creature dodged to the sides or jumped Spike then he threw a blast at a tower it broke the supports the tower and fell to crush or stop the shooter but with a display of acrobatics and speed the creature made it through, Spike blasted to shreds with a massive blast, he then threw a bar that he caught and threw it at a boot destroying a thruster and slowing the shooter then launched a street from his clawedhand close the shooters running hooves exploding and sending the creature across the roof and bumping hard against a roof ledge cracking it at the spot, Spike jumped and aimed a kick but the creature got up and jumped across the street and on to a roof, Spike's foot slammed right through and his speed took him off the roof but he just glared and threw a blast on the ground opening his wings and let the explosion rise himself up and holding his shield out in front and smashed through a wall.

Spike landed in a office and tore across the room in a normal speed but still an all out sprint blowing papers with the breeze he made and plowed through walls and the doors keeping up with the shooter as he looked with a glare he was above him on a roof, he then ran around the corner ramming into a wall with his shoulder and hip leaving a big hole in the concrete's wall then crashing through another wall into another office area, he then yelled as he thrusted his clawedhand out powerfully and the obstacles were thrown and shattered apart by an invisible force, where Spike just crashed through some debris in his way and jumped over a desk and grabbed another and hurled it out the window at an angle at the shooter who swung with his silver arm and smacked it away and jumped to a roof, Spike gritted his teeth as he ran harder and crashed right through the glass and on the roof rolling to his feet and with a yell he threw it at the Creature's back who turned and caught it with a metal arm the two locked eyes and the Shooter whipped it back like a Frisbee who caught it dulled the force making him skid back slightly.

He glared back at the Shooter but he was gone, Spike looked over the ledge but didn't find the suspect he scowled in the night.

Spike arrived back to the apartment and the area was clear he sat in a recliner thinking what just happened, he thought til it was almost midnight to think how to out think or at least catch this shooter off guard.

He went to his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

it was morning the first thing Spike did was go to the medical center in P.C, He was watching the surgery with a torn Lola and miserable Ching.

"did you find the shooter" Lola asked Spike nodded "What did he look like?" she spoke next.

"he was Fast, Strong and had a metal arm looked to be a Kirin " Spike told her he saw at the corner of his eye something flickered in shock but knows who did it.

But before he could Treks heart got dangerously low and stopped, the doctors called it Spike just walked away. Then Rumlow and a few Strike Team agents

"Angel X requests your presence" Rumlow told him.

"Okay just a minute" Spike said.

"They need you now" Rumlow said.

"Alright" Spike sighed.

Lola looked at him "Why was Trek in your apartment?" she asked, Spike just shrugged knowing he couldn't trust anypony.

"I don't now he said he need a place to stay" Spike told her walking away, she turned and walked another way.

"Your a bad lair" Lola muttered.

Spike then slipped the memory stick in a a cluster of snacks he rummaged through them and gave a worker some bits and got a snack and walked out, he put his suit on and flew to the headquarters he landed in the entrance and two agents let him in, he went up the elevator to the penthouse and went to Trek's office to meet Alexander the new Director, he was an elderly stallion in a suit.

The mare from his apartment was there "Captain" she said.

"Stalker" Captain replied.

"Ah there's the Dragon Soldier I hear so many stories about" he smirked, Captain Drake just looked at him as he took his mask off "Many grandpa was in the Civil War died from mustered gas inhalation" he said.

"Sounds painful" Spike replied without his voice changer "But then again if you go to war remember what your fighting for" he said.

"Indeed, you know ever since Hydra fell ponies and creatures look up to you but the problem of making a new world you have to take down the old world and that makes enemies" he told the Captain "but the ponies that view you differently saying the reason why they call you a hero because you have the stomach to get your claws dirty for Equestria to make it better, that makes me really angry" he said.

"Those creatures are just stereotypes, their words mean nothing to me" Spike told Alexander.

"right, So what was Trek doing in your apartment some how I don't believe it was on accident" he asked.

"Other than him saying sorry he showed up uninvited other than that nothing, he really wasn't that much of a talker" Spike told him.

"he didn't tell you anything?" The Director asked.

"He told me not to trust anypony" Spike told him.

"I wonder if that meant trusting him" Alexander said.

"Thats all he told me, I need to find the shooter" Spike said then turned to leave putting his mask back on.

"Somepony murdered my friend anyone that gets in my way, will regret it" he told the Dragon who stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Anyone" Alexander said.

"Understood" Spike nodded.

* * *

Spike walked into the elevator "ground floor" he ordered, it started to close but then Rumlow stopped it and walked in with four others.

"Ripcord just gave us the word they found the DNA of the shooter do you want me to put a team together?" Rumlow spoke.

"No Lets see what it is first" Captain Drake said.

"Right" Rumlow nodded "Sorry about Trek it's messed up" he said, Captain just turned his head to look at him

Thank you" Captain said, then looked out the window of the elevator then he saw one of the agents had a hoof on his blaster pistol making him pick his eyes up and go on high alert, he turned back around. The elevator stopped and more came in, they moved to around the elevator to get some room but something told Captain something was off and he looked with a small glare and saw a agent close to him was sweating like he was nervous, then two more floors latter he knew something was up when he saw four large agents come in two carrying briefcases and they all moves around and placed him in the middle and one big agent was behind him and he looked at all of their behavior they were all nervous about something he saw one a agent away chatting to himself trying to keep his nerves cooled then he knew why, he was set up.

He glared putting his voice changer on and spoke **_"before we go to work, does anyone of you want to get out and spare yourself the pain?"_** They moved one swung a stun stick but he sidestepped and grabbed the back of his head and tossed him head first into the wall the big agent grabbed him in a hold the two other big agents grabbed his arm and tried to cuff his arm to the wall with very strong magnetic cuffs, but he held it back then yanked his arm down and kicked one's back leg knee making him fall and kneed him in the face, he then frontally kicked one in the chest sending him back, he then elbowed the one holding him in the stomach then grabbed a foreleg and flipped him over his shoulder then Rumlow tried to swing at him with a stun stick but turning and blocking with his shield he elbowed him in the face and sidekicked him into another, then sidestepped another lunging at him grabbed his suit and tossed him to the side into a camera watching the brawl.

Ripcord in the control room with other Agents watching "all available Strike Agents 14th floor" he ordered in a microphone.

Captain then ducked a swing and moved to the side blocking another strike and kneed the agent in the stomach then knocked him down with a righthook, then Rumlow kicked his arm which had a metal cuff which stuck to the metal wall but Captain just blocked a attack with his free and pulled him by the suit and head butted him and kicked another in the chest sending him into the elevators wall, he grabbed a foreleg swinging a stun stick and made him jab another, he used the cuff to pull off the ground and outside crescentkick to the head and another kick to the the face and a knee to the jaw knocking them back, then he faced against Rumlow again, pressed against the wall dodging a stun stick, he then climbed up the wall evading another swing in a 12 a clock position and then let himself swing and slammed both feet in Rumlows and another's chest sending them back he pulled up and planted his boots on the wall and with a grunt and a yank he pulled the cuff off the wall and flipped on his feet with a threatening thud, he sidestepped another grabbed the back of his suit and pulled and threw him into the wall.

The Soldier jumped and round housed another and flipped forward and slammed his tail in his face knocking him down, he jabbed one in the nose and moved to the side and grabbed his hip and turned and flipping and throwing the agent into the wall. He turned and glared at Rumlow who got up for the third time. who had two stun sticks.

Whoa there big guy just want you to know this Ain't personal" Rumlow said winging but The captain dodged and blocked he ducked under a swing stood and punched him in the face then grabbed another strike and uppercutted him in the side and knee elbowed him in the chest and backfisted him in the jaw knocking him back who came back and swung but Captain dropped and let him run into a foot, then got up and righthooked him in the jawline and brabbed the back of his suit and threw him into the ceiling out.

 ** _"It kinda feels personal to me"_** Captain Drake glowered. then got his shield and broke the cuff off with the edge of his shield, he then heard hoofsteps with so he drew his shield and opened the elevator and saw 1000 Strike agents standing there point blasters at him.

Drop your Shield and surrender" One ordered, the Captain charged forward plowing through their line, he stood strong and lashed right left blocking and bashing with his shield and limbs knocking them back he slammed a punch in ones chest knocking him back 5 and knocked three away. Captain kicked one in the chest and jumped and outside crescentkick to three heads knocking them down and jumped forward and kneed one in the face and sidekicked him away 20 piled on top of him trying to dragged him down but with a grunt he stood up and tossed them off slamming them hard agaisnt the wall, then with a blur he the rest fell to the ground with an unseen force.

Captain stopped and glared as he heard more, he looked and saw a window with the lower section 14 stores high he heard more and stood guard as 4 more came.

"You have no where to go" one ordered.

 ** _"That's what you think"_ **Captain Drake replied, he said running and deflecting blasters shots off his shield and jumped out through the reinforced window and down he smashed boot first through the glass and landed on the floor leaving a large spider web pattern on the marble floor making the glass fly up 5 feet around him before falling back down before running off.

Ripcord who was watching "Are you kidding close the garage doors" he ordered.

Captain Drake was running with his shield back on his back to heavy steel doors were closing up and down he narrowed his eyes and jumped and braced his hands and feet against the door stopping them as they strained but before they could breaking the Captain jumped out as they closed up. He sprinted down the driveway where a Quinjet flew in front.

 ** _"Captain Drake surrender now"_ **The P.A system demanded, Captain Drake drew his shield and ran like he was engaging an enemy, the ones in the jet shot at him but he braced as he ran blocking the shots with his shield, he raised a hand and focused on the blasters and they crinkled like a tin can then Captain jumped up and forward and landed on top of the Quinjet, then threw his shield at an angle hitting the engines and caught it as it came back to him another came from behind the building but Captain glared and threw his shield and broke off the blaster and got it stuck in the underside then raised his hands and tensed his claws the Quinjet wrinkled like tinfoil and the engines imploded, then with a yank with his hands he pulled the thing to the Quinjet he stood on, Captain Drake jumped at the underside and grabbed his shield and jumping off the jet smashed against the first like a pair of hands had pulled it.

then Captain flew off at supersonic flight away from the Agency that had sat him up.


	13. Chapter 13 The Winter Soldier

Spike flew into an allay taking his mask off then he remembered Angel X had put a tracker in his chest piece so using his claws he cut a hole and digging in and grabbed a small object and pulled it and it was a tracker so he crushed it between his claws.

He then turned his suit into street clothes and walked out.

Back at Angel X Ripcord and Angel X was trying to find Captain Drake, they pulled his Tracker number which stopped working and Cap was laying low.

"All right agents spread the word get everypony checked by the police every trace every sign, I want to know about it" Ripcord ordered.

"If were going for a dragon hunt for Captain Drake we want to know what" Agent 22 said.

"Because he lied to us" Alexander spoke walking in "He has stolen data regarding the death of Director Trek" he said.

"He doesn't seem to be the lying type" a control Technic spoke.

"And why would he keep secrets from us?" another asked

"Because he doesn't care about us or this Agency, you think the time his been here he would show his real face to you and me but he doesn't, it truly is a hard concept to think about" Alexander spoke "Captain Drake is an enemy of Angel X and I order an immediate wide search for him, every top agent find him" he ordered.

Spike was walking through the Hospital with a black hood sweatshirt over his suit turned street wear with the hood up, he walked to a vending machine but saw the drive he hid was missing then he saw Lola behind him with a candy bar with gems in it, Spike turned and grabbed her and pulled her into a dark room and held her there.

"Wheres the drive?" Spike demanded.

"Where did you find it?" Lola said.

"I asked first" Spike furrowed his brow "why is the Agency after me did they sent you to try and bring me down because I'm in no mood for interruptions on my case with the shooter" he said.

"Trek gave you it didn't he" Lola frowned.

"Why does Trek have on this drive ANGEL X wants so badly" Spike demanded "Better question who is the shooter I saw something fly through your mind" he said.

"I only act like I know everything Cap" Lola replied Spike tightened his grip with gritted teeth.

"I'm not asking a second time" Spike spoke in a low tone

"I know who killed Trek, most of the Intelligence doesn't believe he exists the ones that do call him the Winter Solider his credited over 4 dozen assassinations the years you were frozen" Lola said.

"So he's a ghost story" Spike said "Why do I get the feeling you met him before?" he raised a brow.

"I was escorting a Angel physicist From Trottinham and someone shot my tires and we crashed I got us out and the Winter Soldier shot the Physicist through me" she said as she showed him a bullets scar on her scale "and since my scales aren't as thick as yours or Quakes it went right through" she said.

"Well lets go find this Ghost see if he is real and take him down" Spike frowned.

* * *

Alexander was back home it was late he was rummaging through his chest box and got some milk and felt he was being watched turned and saw a figure sitting in one of his chairs in the dark, It was the Winter Soldier.

"Want some milk?" Alex smirked the figured

"Alex you all set" she said.

"Thank you, you can head home Julie" he replied "We need to push things up Equestria's leaders are coming in the discuss the project and two of ours has gone rogue we need to find them and terminate them" he said, then a mares voice spoke, the mare came in.

"Oh I almost forgot my bag by the" the mare stopped seeing the Winter Soldier and the news said the Winter Soldier killed all those ponies and Director Alexander was talking to him.

Alex sighed with regret "you should had knocked, I'm sorry but you've seen too much, nothing personal" he saidd before pulling out a pistol and shot the maid down.


	14. Chapter 14 Truths

Spike and Lola were in disguised and walking in a mall on high alert, they then saw a disguised looking suspicious. Spike and Lola crept to a post then Spike grabbed the figure and pulled to the restroom hallway pinning her there "Who are you what do you want" Spike barked taking her hood off and to their surprise.

"Starlight" Spike said.

"Don't hurt me I'm here to help heard Agents were after you, so I came here to warn you they will be here soon" Starlight said quickly.

"Follow Lola and do what she does because she is better at blending in than me" Spike instructed the mare who nodded "Lets get out of here" he said pulling his hat down and putting on a pair of reading glasses.

"first we need to find where the drive was made from and past on to us" Lola said "The main thing going on the run starlight since Spike knows a fair amount, don't run walk" she said.

Spike looked at the loose shoes on his feet "If I run in this things they'er going to fall off" he muttered.

Spike looked around and saw some Strike agents 1000 yards away with his vision "Okay there is hostiles 12 a clock coming at us, 3 behind us and 4 below us if they make us i'll engage" he said.

"Shut up and put an arm around Starlight and laugh" Lola said.

"What?" Spike said.

"Just do it, now" Starlight said, Spike put an arm around her and laughed as Strike Agents passed them and turned back around.

"Lets go to the computer store so we can find the source for the you know what" Spike said.

"Then up it is" Lola said as they went to the escalator, they arrived at the store and at the last computer "How long we have?" Spike whispered and went down.

"3 to 4 minutes tops from now" Lola said putting the drive in the computer "Your right whoever designed this doesn't want us to find out, whoever made this is slightly smarter than me, a slight bit smarter" she said blowing up a map diagram, Spike looked around staying alert "Okay you said 4 minutes it's 5 so hurry" he ordered softly.

"Relax" Starlight and Lola replied.

"Can I help you folks" a stallion walked over, Spike stepped in front.

Then Starlight wrapped her forelegs around his middle and Lola wrapped an arm around his other shoulder.

"Getting married" Starlight said quickly.

"Yeah my brother is finding some spots to plan for a honeymoon for his fiancee over here" Lola said.

"Yeah were getting hitched" Spike said.

"Congrats where are you going?" Spike glanced at the screen and saw a town pop up "New Shirsey" he replied looking to him, the stallion looked deeper and Spike tensed up "I have the exact same glasses" he smirked.

"You guys are almost twins" Lola said.

"I wish well see y'ah folks" he smiled and walked away, Spike got in and pressed a few buttons getting a bit annoyed and an area popped up making him look closer.

"You now the place" Lola asked.

"More like heard lets get" Spike said pulling the drive out and the three headed off and headed back down and they saw Rumlow coming.

"Kiss Starlight" Lola whispered.

"What" Spike said looking at her.

"Public Display of Affection make ponies very uncomfortable" Lola said.

"Yes they do especially in front of crowds" Spike frowned but kissed Starlight's lips as they held each other Lola playing along "Get a room you two" she groaned covering her eyes as Rumlow went past and saw the display and shook his head 'really?'

as he was past they broke away headed down the stairs "still uncomfortable?" Lola asked Spike who was exhilarated.

"Not exactly the word I'd used" Spike said breathlessly.

* * *

Spike, Starlight and Lola were ridding in an old carriage to lay low with Spike driving "Where did you learn to steal one of these things" Lola asked.

"I hotwired many of HYDRA's airships and were borrowing so take your feet off the dash" Spike replied.

Later they arrived to their location it was Bucky's old training grounds and boot camp, Spike looked around the place. He looked at the building that looked to be a bunker "Hmm Bucky told me that was never there" he frowned and walked to it, he broke the chain off with his shield's edge and with a grunt and glowing eyes he pulled them open and they walked in.

They looked around nothing, then Spike looked at twin heavy iron book shelves, he tested the shelves then hit a spot on the wall and with a rusty gears it strained opened 2 inches Spike glared with glowing eyes he dropped his shield and grabbed a shelf and ripped one off followed by another with a deep grunt and tossed them to the sides with a crash and they saw a Elevator Spike pressed a button as he picked his shield up and it opened then pressed a code in from Lola's device which could be traced so he grabbed it and crushed it in his hand.

"What was that for?" Lola demanded.

"They can track these remember" Spike replied and they went down. They saw the Angel X symbol "This is where ANGEL X was born" he said he saw his old Friend Jack from STRIKE Force picture on the wall. they saw a room filled with monitors and computers, networks red blinking lights, the set up was 100 yards away half way through a heavy steel frame, the saw a slot and Lola put it in and the computers and systems lights came on and a camera moved and blurry green face came on.

 _"Captain Drake identity: Dracone also known as Spike"_ a Familiar voice for Spike spoke, the Camera moved to Lola _"Lola Ramona: known as the Red Scorpion"_ it spoke, it moved to Starlight "Mare known, Name unknown" it said a third time.

"It's some kind of recording" Lola scowled.

 _"I am not a recording Fraulein"_ it snapped _"i maybe not be the stallion I was when the Captain took me prisoner but I am"_ it said revealing it's picture making Spike turn fully at the computer with a glare "You know this Dipstick?" Lola asked.

"The nameless German Scientist that worked for Thrax, he's been dead for years" Spike said.

 _"Your Half correct I am Swiss and another correction look around you I am so very alive, I was diagnosed with a terminal sickness science could not save my body, my mind was worth, over two million thousand feet of Data banks you are standing in my brain"_ he said,

"How did you get here?" Spike demanded.

 _"Invited"_ the image told him.

"When Hydra fell Angel X recruited scientists with great value" Lola told him.

"It sounded like a Bad idea" Spike frowned.

 _"You would be correct they thought I was helping them but I helped my own goal,_ _rebuilding Hydra from scratch, An unseen parasite among Angel X"_ the image agreed.

"HYDRA died with that insane and sickened Griffon" Spike spat.

then it showed the image split it's head in two before showing one _"cut off one two more will take it's place"_ it reminded.

"Prove it" Spike huffed, the computer projected some newspapers _"Over the years Hydra rose they knew Ponies and creatures couldn't be trusted with their freedom so they made an order so terrifying Equestria will give up it's freedom, you defy that and stand against or they believe your a threat to their plans your brought down"_ he explained.

"Thats impossible ANGEL X would've stopped you" Lola said to Spike.

 _"accidents will happen"_ the computer said showing Spike's two old friends killed, Spike knew their deaths were not an accident at all, it was caused by HYDRA and their henchmen The Winter Soldier, also Treks death was planned he said.

 _"With no threats for HYDRA our new order will arise"_ it told them, Spike Lola knew suddenly Project Eagle Eye wasn't for ANGEL X it was for HYDRA _"We won Captain, your sacrifice play"_ it told Spike as it showed him as Captain Drake saying: the **Hero Who sacrificed everything** and **Captain Drake Disappears from Equestria**

 _"means the same thing as your old lifetime, a zero sum"_ it sneered, Spike had enough in his rising anger that festered from the Truths he plowed a fist into the computer screen breaking it then shot his arms to the sides with a yell and brought them in tensing and curling his claws snapped them out with an angry yell as the monitors, monitors supports and computers, networks red blinking lights were ripped off and wrinkled then torn apart against the wall and exploded in wires glass and circuits the desk were broken to pieces of metal and tampered glass from a massive out burst of telekinesis erupted from Spike, then a smaller Computer on the floor which somehow survived with just a badly cracked screen, the Scientists face popped up

 _"As I was saying"_ he continued Spike stormed over and picked it up "Whats on this drive?" Spike demanded angrily.

 _"The Project can't work without insight so I wrote the countries, the population and the threats on the list"_ the scientist told them.

"How many are on the list and whats the range?" Lola asked alarmed.

 _"you will be too dead to hear I was stalling"_ he chuckled Spike had enough so he threw the computer against a wall shattering it it, the doors started to close down the hall, he blurred to them and planted his feet and hands against the door and held them open with glowing eyes as he grimaced, the Dragoness and mare ran to him, Spike crouched and bent his arm before snapping his limbs out shoving them down and up breaking them with a loud _ **Clunk!**_

"Spike two short range missiles fired 10 seconds tops" Lola said.

"Who fired it" Spike demanded.

"ANGEL X" Lola replied, the three heard the missiles coming. Spike ripped off a rusty iron screen tossing it away grabbed his shield and wrapped an arm around Starlight's middle and his tail wrapped around Lola's waist and threw themselves down the hole as the missiles hit destroying the bunker.

Spike was bracing his shield over his head avoiding heavy rocks falling in their heads as the second destroyed the ground, then it stopped and grunts were heard and Spike's burning and blazing and slitted eyes shinned throught the dark and Starlight activated her horn and saw Spike was holding possibly 5 to 7 tons of concrete, destroyed gravel, scraps of metal with his shield on his arm over his head and his other clawedhand was holding another pile at an angle his legs shoulder width apart and bent at the knees, Spike then used his tail to check for weakspots.

Spike then looked at Lola and Starlight "okay found a weakness blast it" he ordered, the two nodded then launched breath of flames and a magic blast destroyed the side and the three got out.

10 minutes later a Team arrived only to find tracks "What does it take to catch this dragon?" Rumlow grumbled "Director he got away" he said

* * *

Sam Wilson was in his home drinking some orange-juice after a run when he heard a knock he opened it, it was Spike, Lola and Starlight Glimmer with dust in some places.

"Sorry to do this to you but we need a place everyone is trying to hunt us down" Spike said.

"Not everyone, come in" Sam told them as he looked around but saw no one.


	15. Chapter 15 Road Attack

Spike, Lola and Starlight were washing up, Spike looked in the mirror with a frown saying he was a fool to believe HYDRA was dead when he now realized it grew in the shadows and in ANGEL X now he had another reason of not trusting the Agency.

Spike looked and so Lola with far off look "Are you okay?" he said looking at her reflection.

"Uh yeah why not" Lola said weakly, Spike walked out putting on his suit turned street clothes that had been washed and sat infront of Lola "Whats going on?" he raised a brow.

"I thought I was going straight when I joined ANGEL X but it turns out I just traded intelligence and my work for HYDRA" Lola said.

"I wanted to trust ANGEL X but something always told me to stay away from them, but I know see a second chance of what I should've done" Spike said.

"What about me you got me out, if it was the other way would you trust me to get us out" Lola asked.

"If it was like the first time we met I wouldn't but since I got some time to know you, I would now" Spike said "Better check on Starlight after your done cleaning up meet in the kitchen so we can plan" he said.

Spike found Starlight doing yoga getting a good view of her rump "Are you going to talk or stare at my plot?" she asked.

"How are you doing at your first day at death?" Spike asked.

"Well I do Yoga to relieve the stress" Starlight said "So could be worse"

"Your doing it really well, when I came back from my first glimpse of a frozen death I couldn't sleep for weeks" Spike said kneeling in front of her "But after time passed I got over it and just demanded myself to improve and do better" he said.

"I don't know how to do it" Starlight said, then Spike lifted her chin up.

"Then let me help you" Spike smirked and Starlight lifted her head more and got closer just as they were about to kiss Sam walked in.

"Um am I interrupt anything?" Sam asked.

"No" they said a bit annoyed.

"I made breakfast if you want some" Sam offered.

"Thanks we are hungry" Spike smirked and they followed Sam.

* * *

The four were eating "So how do we do this" Lola asked.

"We need to get someone the inside that is helping HYDRA and may know who, Alexander and Ripcord" Spike said " we need to trail Ripcord and nap him and demand answers from him or kill him if he doesn't" he told them.

"But how do that they will see us coming" Lola asked.

"So we expand the team" Spike replied "We can't count on the Mane 6 or the other Dragon Avengers to help I keep tabs on them and their busy" he said.

"I think I can help" Sam said.

"You got out of the war for a good reason, I can't have you go through that again" Spike said seriously.

"Dude Captain Drake needs my help" Sam said as he hander him a paper.

"Whats this?" Spike asked picking it up.

"Call it a resume" Sam smirked, Spike looked at the records.

"Hmm good reports, top at sniper and tricky shots, good at following orders but unarmed combat needs work" Spike said.

"I think Spike could help you" Starlight said.

"another time but we need to act so did you have a copter to stay in the air?" Spike said.

"NoI used these" Sam said giving him a file saying "The Talon"

"I thought you said you were a pilot?" Spike raised a brow.

"Flyer never said Pilot" Sam smirked.

* * *

Ripcord had come out of a restaurant talking to some fellow agents.

another shook his hoof and said "Hail HYDRA" he whispered, then Ripcord got a call and walked away and answered it.

"Yeah Alexander" he sighed.

"Hello Ripcord heard the food here was delicious" a voice spoke.

"who is this" Ripcord demaned.

"The good looking creature with glasses" the voice spoke Ripcord looked ahead and saw Sam in disguised raising a glass.

"What do you want?" Ripcord demanded.

"There is a black carriage you three blocks down you and me are going to take a ride" Sam ordered.

"Why would I do that?" Ripcord sneered.

"Because that suit looks expensive and I hate to get it messy" Sam said in a threatening as a laser showed up on his suit.

later Ripcord saw the carriage but he went in a buildinghe saw it was dark, Then he heard movement "How predictable" Spike's voice spoke Ripcord turned and Spike stepped from the shadows with a glare

seconds later Ripcord was thrown out the roofs door nearly breaking it off it's hinges he skidded back with Spike storming up to him then Starlight landed followed by Lola.

"What did you put on that ship Lola got the info from?" Spike demanded grabbing him by the collar and held him over the roof ready to drop him from 100 stores up.

"Really throwing somepony off the roof?, isn't that beneath you" Ripcord sneered.

"I killed Hydra agents and contacts for alot less" Spike said in a low tone "Now talk or else" he threatened.

"Okay the drive wasn't just to activate the carriers they had records of every single threat, you, the mane 6 and the Dragon Avengers plus other potential threats" Ripcord said.

"Anything else, is it just threats or innocent because thats what HYDRA is going after creatures threat or not" Spike glowered.

"Alexander is going to kill me" Ripcord muttered.

"I would be more concerned about us and what we can do to you" Sam warned.

"He's right" Spike agreed "and if you recall I really don't like Hydra folk" he hissed.

"Thats an understatement" Starlight raised a brow.

"Okay so I hate them" Spike rolled his eyes "We need to end them and their plot now" he ordered.

* * *

A black streamlined carriage was moving down the highway

"HYDRA doesn't like leaks" Ripcord's voice spoke as it showed Lola, Sam Driving, Spike in the passenger seat and in the middle.

"Well I don't like traitors and creatures associated with HYDRA, so" Spike frowned.

"Stick a cork in it" Sam finished.

"Were cutting it close they are about to launch" Lola reminded.

"I know so we will use Mr. Double agent over here to excess the carriers" Spike planned.

"Are you nuts thats a terrible Idea" Ripcord spoke.

 _Thunk!_ sounded as something landed on the roof and a metal arm crashed through the glass grabbed Ripcord and threw him out under a carriage going the opposite direction.

"Well atleast he did it for us" Spike muttered knowing that arm anywhere, it was The Winter Soldier he heard a gun cock so acting quickly he turned the gear to stop and the carriage screeched to a halt throwing The Winter Soldier off the roof who rolled  
and gripped the roar with his metal hand gorging the ground.

Then a heavier carriage crashed into the back of theirs moving them forward, The Winter Soldier jumped shoved his arm through the window and ripped the wheel out.

"Shit" they all said.

"Evacuate" Spike ordered they all dived out, Starlight teleported out an enemy tried to hit her but Spike blurring in front and rooting his feet and summoned more strength and rammed his shoulder into the carriage front buckling the front and sending  
it flipping over his head and over the railing but Spike grabbed it with his hands and turned and threw it into another hard flipping it over on it's roof.

"Show no mercy" Spike ordered as he got his shield ready as bullets and blasters fired, he grunted shot out a clawedhand and the blasts stopped and did a throwing motion with his hand and the shot back at the shooters, he heard a trigger and raised his  
shield as a grenade hit his shield the explosion sent him flying off the bride into a carriage like buss making the thing crash because it startled the driver.


	16. Chapter 16 the Stand off

"Show no mercy" Spike ordered as he got his shield ready as bullets and blasters fired, he grunted shot out a clawedhand and the blasts stopped and did a throwing motion with his hand and the shot back at the shooters, he heard a trigger and raised his shield as a grenade hit his shield the explosion sent him flying off the bride into a carriage like bus making the thing crash because it startled the driver.

Lola and Starlight jumped over the side landing on a carriage, Lola disarmed an assailant and shot him then ran off looking at the Winter Soldiers shadow and waited.

The Winter Soldier looked but didn't see anyone then looked at the tipped over bus and aimed then a shot rang out and a bullet hit his glasses two more shot two hostiles sending them over, Lola ran off.

The Winter Soldier took off the glasses, looking pissed and turned to the henchmen "I have her, deal with the Dragon" he ordered and jumped over the side and landing on a carriage and stormed off, 5 used cables to get down on the street shooting at the bus, Spike crouched and crawled under shots.

Spike looked and saw his shield and moving and jumped rolled hiding behind the shield blocking bullets, Spike glared and moved his shield the bullets moved and hit an enemy, then thrusted out a clawedhand the machine gun an enemy had crumpled inwards like a can. The Dragon sprinted forward and uppercutted him sending him off his hoofs.

He jumped high and over a blast and kicked another, spunkicked another in the head before bashing him with his shield knocking him back. Spike spun slammed his shield in another's temple, then grabbed his combat pants belt and whipped around and threw him into another he then threw his shield at an angle as they got up hitting both in the head knocking them out.

Sam crept behind a soldier and kicked his leg out and wrapped him in a chokehold and kicked another over the side, then Starlight appeared in behind two more then her horn lit up and they were surrounded by blue magic and magically slammed against the road side and into a carriage repeatedly.

Sam just tossed the first one over the side and looked at her "I can see why Cap fantasy's you" he smirked.

"Go we got this" Starlight ordered.

"You can't order me around I'm a Captain" Spike replied with a scowl.

"You better listen or no" Starlight said turning around and raised her tail a sec and smirked as Spike glared and ran off.

* * *

The Winter Soldier was marching across the road and he blew up a police pony carriage coming for him, he stopped as he heard a voice and crouched stealthy and unhooked a grenade and rolled it it blew he stood ready to shoot but nothing came out he looked then turned, Lola came soaring in and punched him in the temple and climbed around him like a snake and kicked the gun from his hand and tried to strangle him from the back but the Winter Soldier walked backwards quickly and smashed her against a carriage then grabbed her with his metal arm and flipped her into a carriage hard he got his gun back but a disk attached against his metal arm a surge of electricity passed through the arm shutting it down.

Lola ran away, The Winter Soldier pulled the disk of and the arm came back on as he shook it off and clenched it into a fist and stormed off. Lola was running telling lookers to get inside, then a shot rang out as a heavy bullet went through her shoulder since her scales as thick as Spikes or Quake's smashing a carriage window she slumped against it and held a claw to it, then heard footsteps the Winter Soldier was their ready to shoot but when she thought she was a goner they heard running footsteps.

The Winter Soldier looked and saw Spike who's suit was coming on rapidly and was 50 yards away and closing in fast in seconds, Captain Drake charged and ran on the roof of the carriage, the Winter Soldier swung with his metal arm but Captain raised his shield bracing it and metal against metal rang out.

Captain dropped and blocked the other arm ducked and swung But The Winter Soldier dropped and slammed a boot in his stomach knocking the Captain off the carriage and shot at him but Captain ducked behind his shield, then when the Winter Soldier was out Captain Drake rolled to his feet and The Winter Kirin shot with his side arm but was blocked, Captain Drake jumped on the roof and kicked the gun out of the Kirin's hands and kneed him in the stomach and sidekicked him in the side but the Soldier shook it off and caught the edge of his shield and the two struggled but The Winter Soldier pushed him off into a carriage van but walked up and dodged his own shield being thrown as it got stuck in the metal, The Winter Soldier took out a combat knife made from his shed claws and slashed but Captain Drake just blocked sidestepped evaded the swings, he ducked rolled under a slash and used the side of his arm to block a back slash socked the Winter Soldier in the temple followed by a knee to the stomach and hiptossed him over his leg but The Winter Soldier hand sprung to his feet and turned only to meet a round house to the temple followed by a right hook to the jaw and got tossed 10 feet back with a jumping spinning rearkick hit him in the stomach, he stood up.

Captain Drake sprang at him and slammed a knee in his face and slammed the viscous Winter Soldier into a carriage van with jumping roundhouse to the side of the face, he ducked under a swing of a knife by the arm and blocked another strike and uppercutted the Winter Soldier in the ribs followed by right cross and a lefthook followed by tackling the Winter Soldier rolling and slammed him against a carriage hood and knocked the knife away ready and swung but the Winter tilted his head and his fist mashed a dent in the metal hood and wrinkled it like tin foil and knocked the Dragon off of him and picking his knife back up.

Then two charged and engaged with fists and claws, Captain blocking and dodging fast, Spike drew his own combat knife and parried with it, the speed of the two increased rapidly, Captain Drake ducked a strike and turning he slammed his hilt of his knife in his stomach jumped and knee him in the chin shooting the the Winter Soldier's head back, then spun delivered an outside crescentkick to his stomach, then tried to stab the Winter Soldier but the Kirin held it back with his metal clawedhand by the blade where it starts and tried to turn it on the Dragon but who held it firm the two Enemies locked eyes glaring at the other with fire burning in their eyes.

Captain Drake pulled the Winter Soldier's arm past his shoulder and slammed his tail in his face knocking him off, then elbowed him in the stomach hard and uppercutted him in the ribs and sent a rightcross to the chest and sent a sidekick in his stomach knocking the Soldier into the side of another carriage and jumped forward sent a knee in his temple smashing him further against it and swung but it was blocked by the Winter Soldier and strike'd Captain Drake right in the mouth and swung again but it was blocked, then Captain wrapped an arm around his shoulder and held an arm and turned and flipping and slamming the Winter Soldier on the Ground hard but who landed on his metal arm to deflect some force and stood up facing the Dragon grabbing him by the neck with his metal arm strangling him, or atleast tried to but Captain Drake grabbed the metal arm as his eyes glowed brighter and pulled the hand off his throat, bu then a thruster activated on an arm of the Winter Soldier punching Captain in the stomach at high speed making him grunt and another showed up on the side of his shin kneeing the Dragon in the face knocking his head back ,the grabbed his collar and threw him across the hood of a carriage jumped over ready to finish the Dragon but he rolled out of the way the metal arm smashing the concrete, then got up to a knee only to feel a fist in his mask cracking it a bit.

Captain Drake grabbed another strike turned and flipped the Winter Soldier hard on the ground, two thruster's on the side of his belt activated propelling the Winter Soldier at a high speed at the Captain Tackling him hard on the ground skidding several feet but was thrown off with a stomach wheel who was tackled into the carriage by a doubleleg take down by Captain Drake who then the two tussled on the ground like to wild wolves fighting over the last dead carcass they were eating, before The Winter Soldier had a heavy blow to the temple that dazed him and Captain threw him off and popped back up and


	17. Chapter 17 The Shock

Captain Drake got his shield back from the carriage Van and rushed his enemy who activated all of his thrusters high they could go propelling him at a super sonic speed, Captain Drake narrowed his eyes and moved at the same speed blocking with is shield arm and legs, then Captain slammed a elbow in his temple and a hammer fist to the stomach followed by uppercut in his lower stomach doubling the soldier over and kneed him in the face and backfisted him in the jaw knocking him over and stopped.

Winter Soldier threw a grenade at him which blew up and flew the Dragon Soldier off his feet with his suit front blown apart but it repaired itself, The Winter soldier kicked him in the chest knocking him into a van tried to stab him but Captain held it off, the Winter Soldier used his metal arm pushing the hilt to give it more strength Captain tilted his head the knife digging into the metal Captain used his arms to drag the knife away from him and stepped under the arm and socked him right in the jaw then wrapped his arms around his waist lifted him up and falling back slammed the Winter Soldier on the ground and turned around on the ground as Kirin got to his knees and slammed a roundhouse to his face and a punch to the temple knocking him back down.

Captain Drake grabbed the Soldier by the suit stood up and picked him up turned slammed the assassin on his face grabbed him again picked him up and slammed fist in his stomach followed by a right cross, the winter Soldier socked him in the jaw and kneed him in the stomach using his thrusters to give him more force and speed but Captain endured blocked anther strike and sent a round house punch to his face knocking the Winter Soldier off his feet, Captain tackled the Winter Soldier on the ground, the two tussled like two feral wolves again.

Captain kicked him off of him into a carriage stormed up and grabbed the door and swung it open and slammed it in his face shattering the glass punched the Soldier in the jaw and kicked him back with a sidekick tore the door off the hinges and slammed a side in his stomach knocking the other soldier back 5 feet then threw his shield at him hitting the Kirin in the chest knocking him off his feet on the ground, The Dragon Soldier smashed it across the Kirin's head and trapped him with his arms down with the broken door window and pulled him into several punches sent another harder blow to the mouth jumped up and slammed both feet in his chest breaking him through the broken door top and on the street he dropped the broken door and raised his hand and brought his shield to his hand with his telekinesis as the Winter Soldier got up and swung with his metal arm blocking it with his shield caught another punch with his hand blocked another strike and tried a roundhouse The Winter soldier blocked with his arm sent a rightcross but Captain dodged but got blocked in the jaw skidding back two feet but ducked under a swing and blocked a kick with his shield ducked under another swing with a metal arm grabbed the fore arm and slammed his shields edge into the metal arm damaging the circuits and making the arm useless slammed his shields edge under the arm under his jaw turned grabbed the mask turned and threw him over his shoulder 20 feet with a yell ripping the mask off, the Winter Soldier rolled forward on his feet.

The Winter Soldier glared at him with his maskless face, Spike's eyes widened as he dropped his shield with complete shock at the identity of the Winter Soldier he took his mask off and dropped it.

"Bucky?" Spike gasped, it was indeed his old friend from STRIKE Force James Buchanan Barnes, he was alive but the only difference is he had shoulder length hair and a cybernetic arm with a HYDRA star on the shoulder, Bucky looked at him with confusion "who the Hell's Bucky?" he said and pointed a pistol at him but got kicked over by Sam flying in and Starlight teleported and blast him back with a magic blast.

Spike looked at him with shock, Bucky got up looked at Spike and down a minute and raised his pistol again, Spike tilted his head and bucked as a grenade was fired by Lola Bucky ducked it hit a carriage blowing up, when Spike looked Bucky was nowhere to be seen.

Then a heavy armored vehicle pulled and Rumlow and other Strike agents got out and swarmed them, Spike let himself be captured lost his will to act at what he just saw, His old friend was working with HYDRA and was still alive.

Minutes later

Spike was sitting in the armored carriage and had heavy duty magnetic cuffs on his arms as the others Lola, Sam and Starlight were chained as well with two guards watching them

"He looked right at me like he didn't even know me" Spike said.

"How is that possible he fell over 4,000 feet?" Sam asked.

"It was more than that" Starlight spoke.

That scientist, His whole unit was captured and that scum bucket experimented on him what ever he did helped him survive the fall and they must've found him and" Spike stopped angry at himself not stopping it "I let vengeance guide my actions instead of looking for him" he shock his head "I was so damn stupid then" he scoffed.

"None of that is your fault" Starlight assured him

Lola nodded in agreement then suddenly one of the guards swung a stun stick and hit the other guard and knocked him out with a kick to the head, the first guard took his helmet off revealing Agent Ching.

"Ching?" Spike and Lola spoke with relief.

"That thing was squeezing my head" she sighed in relief then looked at Starlight and Sam "who are these two" she asked Spike and Lola.

"New allies" Spike smirked, then used his inner fire channeling into his arms and heated up the cuffs and the magnetic gave away and dropped on the floor and brought the heat back down "Lets blow this joint" Spike ordered.

Rumlow stopped under a dark tunnel and aimed his rifle at the doors "dig four holes" he ordered and two opened the doors pointed guns blasters at, an empty carriage with a knocked out Hydra agent with scorched words saying.

 ** _War Begins, get ready to fall under a Dragon's flames_**

 ** _Regards Captain Drake, Talon, Red Scorpion, Wonder Mare._**

"What is going to take to catch these guys" Rumlow snapped.


	18. Chapter 18 Relapse and Alive

The Winter Soldier was in a hideout getting his arm repaired, then flashes of his past came into his mind. Then thought of the Dragon Soldier from earlier images flourished through his mind _"Bucky?"_ a wordless name the Dragon spoke, then he suddenly remembered parts he was on a train hanging on.

 _"Bucky?" The Dragon said reaching out with a hand, but something broke away and Bucky fell screaming he was hanging from a tree with a missing arm and fell from the tree and a Russian soldier found him and took him to a base and healed his wounds sawed the remains of the arm with a small power saw with scientists working on him._

 _Sergeant Barnes, the repairs have already begun" a voice spoke, Bucky looked with blurry eyes and looked at his arms and the new limb they clenched into fists._

 _"You are going to be the new fist of HYDRA" he told him_

 _his metal arm grabbed a scientist close to him by the throat choking him, Thrax's scientist knocked him out with some sort of serum "Put him on ice" the scientist ordered as his face was showed up on a pan of glass and was frozen in ice._

The Winter Soldier snapped out of it and slammed his repaired arm into a scientists face knocking him across the lab and sat up but had rifles and blasters trained on him.

Alexander walked in the lab as he realized he was starting to lose his grip on the deadly Winter Soldier "Report soldier" he ordered.

"Sir he's unstable, shifting" a doctor said.

"Report now" Alex ordered getting closer, The Winter Soldier looked at him "That Dragon from the bridge, Who was he?" he asked

Alexander and Rumlow looked at each other, knowing something The normally stoic Soldier was looking down in the dumps

"I knew him from the past, we were working together" Winter Soldier said "an ally from the past is Captain Drake" he said.

"This isn't good" Rumlow whispered as Alexander was in bigger concern Captain Drake's presence may have triggered his past life and was fighting the program.

"You met him earlier on another assignment" Alex lied "But he betrayed us and is now helping the enemy" he said.

"But i knew him, why would he betray me or us?" The Winter Soldier asked looking sad and confused.

"Your gifts has been a service to Equestria and I need you to do it again" Alex said.

"How from what I saw earlier, he's strong and fast as me?" The Winter Soldier asked.

by giving you an upgrade" Alexander smirked "Doctor augment his abilities and prep him" he called.

A doctor injected a table spoon of glowing serum in his normal shoulder and strapped him to the chair and placed a brain wash machine over his head, brain washing by HYDRA was very painful as The Winter Soldier screamed in agony.

* * *

Agent Ching led Spike's team to a dam which they were using for a base "We have a wounded Agent patch her up, but she would want to see him first" Ching smirked.

"Him?" Spike raised a brow, Ching led them into a doctors bay and they looked with another shock Trek was alive, injured but alive.

"It's alive" Spike frowned with confusing.

Trek opened his eyes "About Damn time you got here" he spoke.

"Time we got here?" Spike raised a brow "Did they cheat at death and brought you back?" he asked.

"We may have helped him recover" a doctor spoke.

"Seriously ANGEL X is playing with fire now to, or did you lie to get under my skin so I would join?" Spike snapped "I got alot to deal with without ANGEL x getting me here by lies" he snarled, he then whirled around and stormed away, he reached the metal door and slammed a hand against it bending it and cracking bricks and pushed it open tearing the door with it's frame and bricks with it and stormed out down the hallway as the door landed on the ground with a loud _clang!_ of metal.

"What got his tail?, he seems angrier than usual" Trek asked.

"He is having a long day" Sam sighed.


	19. Chapter 19 Planning

Later Spike had calmed down and had returned through the doorway he had broken and stood by a round table where the others were sitting.

"A bullet between the heart and the lungs, and broken ribs from the bullets, sprained foreleg and hell of a headache" Trek listed his injuries

"Don't forget a collapsed lung" A doctor spoke up.

"Can't forget that" Trek agreed "other than that I'm good" he said.

"They said your heart stopped" Lola frowned.

"I had made a immobilizer serum it stopped my heart rate to one beat a minute" Trek said "they can't kill you if your already dead" he smirked.

"As logical that sounds why all the secrecy" Spike crossed his arms.

"I wasn't sure who to trust" Trek said "Times like these you shouldn't trust anypony" he told him.

"A wise policy" Spike muttered.

"So whats the plan" Sam said.

"All the carriers are linked, these chips must be inserted in each even one remains still thousands dead" Ching spoke

Thats right we stop this and let ANGEL X know HYDRA still exists and maybe we can save and salvage whats left" Trek said.

Spike looked sharply at him "Were not saving or even salvaging anything" he retorted "We're not just taking down HYDRA we're taking down ANGEL X" he said.

"ANGEL X had nothing to do with this" Trek argued.

"You said it yourself HYDRA grew under your snout and nopony noticed, I knew from the very beginning not to trust this organization because something felt off" Spike shot back.

"Why do you think we are here, I noticed" Trek snapped.

"how many paid the price until you did" Spike questioned.

"Look I didn't know about Barnes" Trek sighed.

"If you did would you have told me, or after you tried to kill him? or would you have secondary mission that to?" Spike asked "HYDRA ANGEL X it all goes" he said firmly.

It was quiet for a minute "He's right" Ching nodded.

"I second that, where he goes or decides I'm there" Starlight agree, Trek looked at Lola who nodded firmly and Sam.

"Don't look at me guy, I do what he does but slower" Sam frowned.

"Well looks like your giving the order's now, Captain" Trek said.

"Your Gods Damn right I am" Spike scowled "Okay here's the plan, Lola you have to get close to Alexander and strike when his guards down" he said.

Lola nodded "Wonder Mare you need to get into the control room and stop anypony ANGEL X or HYDRA from launching" Spike said Starlight nodded.

"Trek arrive when Lola give's you the signal and if Lola fail this which she won't, I don't care if he was a colt hood friend or half brother or not, kill him" Spike ordered.

"I will" Trek replied.

"Ching get to the headquarters on the antennae for the Carriers and wait for my word" Spike looked at Ching.

"yes Captain" she replied

"Sam your with me" Spike said "You and me get on the carriers and put the chips in them" he said.

"Aye Aye Captain" Sam saluted.

"Don't be a wise guy yes or alright will do" Spike replied.

"Alright" Sam nodded.

"Good" Spike said "If we do this right nopony will die" he frowned.

"All set?" Spike looked around "Anypony want to keep ANGEL X or have questions" he looked at them firmly.

"thats what I thought, now suit up" Spike ordered as he walked out the door.

"Is that what he is like?" Sam asked whispering.

"Yep pretty much all business and a hard ass as they come" Lola whispered, then a rolled up newspaper smacked the two in the head.

"you know Mister War hero and machine can hear that?" Starlight whispered quieter then jumped into Lola's arms with a yipe when a floating towel towel whipped her in the rump.

"He can hear that to" Lola said.

"How did he do that?" Sam asked.

"Telekinesis" Starlight smirked jumping out of Lola's arms.


	20. Chapter 20 The Battle Begins

Spike was outside looking over the dam which was their hide out thinking, Sam came up to him "Everyone's ready to act" he spoke.

"Good" Spike nodded "Bring extra weapons this is HYDRA not arm dealers or overlord wannabes" he said.

"He's going to be there" Sam said getting Spike's attention "the guy he is now, he's not the the kind you save he's the kind you stop" he told him.

"I know I can get through to him" Spike insisted.

"And what if you can't" Sam asked.

"If that fails, then I'll do what must be done" Spike said "You have a suit right" he asked.

"Yeah" Sam nodded.

"Well suit up if your going to war you must wear a uniform" Spike said walking away to round his army up.

* * *

The team formed up with fire in their eyes ready to fight and take down HYDRA's plot, they broke away, Spike and Chinge infiltrated the head tower by Captain flying invisible while carrying Chinge who had a cloaking device on, Captain carefully ripped a hole in the wall three floors of the tower the landed in and Captain pulled the wall together where Chinge sealed it with nano-tech foam.

Two Hydra officals were listening for orders and one standing guard when they heard a knock on the door of the tower, the guard opened it to reveal Captain Drake **_"Afternoon"_** he said before his fist knocked him out, then Captain grabbed him by the front of the jumpsuit with a claw and threw him into the second, Chinge aimed her blaster at the last who raised his hooves and they got closer he stepped away, Captain grabbed a foreleg then tossed him to the door.

Alexander had met with members of the council and the walked through the compound talking.

"So all things are all set and undercontrol" Alexander spoke.

"Except Captain Drake who ANGEL X and Elite Team we call STRIKE can't seem to get undercontrol" a member snarked making Alex frown but replied.

"Don't worry we are working 24/7 on wide search for him" Alexander replied "Come I have champane in my office to celebrate this world changing moment" he smiled as the went up the elevator to his office and poured the said drink into the glasses and gave it to each member of the council.

"Cheers for the future" Alexander raised a glass.

"The future" they replied _cling_ sounded as their glasses tapped the other then the intercom ringed _"Attention ANGEL X_ " Captain Drake spoke making he's presence known making Alexander frown with a frozen foreleg that had the glass in his hoof.

 _"This is Captain Drake"_ Captain announced _"Now you had heard a lot about me the past last week some are willingly to hunt me down which would be a grave mistake and I'll fight anyone who tries to cross paths but before you do let me say this"_ a pause _"ANGEL X isn't what we thought it was and why you lot got a feeling why I never trusted this agency when I was brought in, it's true I never trusted ANGEL X but only because I had a sense and an instinctant feeling something was off and my mother said always trust your instincts, it was taking over by HYDRA Alexander is their leader"_ he spoke.

The Council pony's turned to Alexander who just shrugged his shoulder _"The Elite Team STRIKE are HYDRA to and alot more I would like to say on the intercom and start a panic"_ Captain Drake spoke _"But I know there in the building they could be sitting or standing right next to you, a wolf in sheep skin"_ he said the Agents, doctors, technologist, scientist stopped and looked around frantically _"They shot and murdered Director Trek and you launch those crafts willingly or forced so help me Bahamut I will come after you because millions will die and you need to ask yourselves ""are you willingly to have innocent blood on your hooves" because you believe it's for good well might as well be HYDRA and I will not tolerate a bunch of narcissistic, psychopathic rogue inforcers and followers of Thrax the real head of HYDRA but make no mistake you'll end up exactly like him" "and I'm sorry if I'm threatening you misunderstood victims but make the right choice for Equestria's sake"_ he said _"The price of freedom is high but it's a price i'm willingly to pay for the greater good and will stand with it alone if I must but I'm betting I'm not, so now the choice is yours, don't waste it"_ he said before the intercom beeped off.

* * *

Captain Drake left the Tower and met with Sam "Okay everyone's ready Cap" Sam said.

 ** _"Good now let's light this match that will burn these agencies to the ground"_** Captain Drake said sternly _"Okay everyone online and in position?_ " he asked in a head piece.

 _"Were in"_ Lola replied

 _"In"_ Chinge answered.

 _"Ready for my cue"_ Trek spoke.

 _"I'm in disguise and ready"_ Wonder Mare spoke

 ** _"Good now lets show HYDRA they should've died with Thrax many years ago"_** Captain smirked

 _"Captain, I can feel that smirk through the head piece, don't go overboard"_ Wonder mare warned.

 ** _"I'll try but can't make promises for this"_** Captain Drake replied.

 _"You better or no booty calls for a week"_ Wonder mare teased.

 ** _"watch your tone or i'll give you a thumping sore rump"_** Captain countered.

 _"You save the day, we can have fun later I wouldn't mind a sore rump"_ Wonder Mare replied.

 _ **"I hold you to that"** _Cap smirked.

 _"Uh excuse me can we not talk about bedtime parties on a head piece we all have"_ Chinge said.

 _"I agree Didn't need to know what Cap does on his free time"_ Trek agreed.

 _"I second that"_ Lola came next

 _"Right sorry_ / **_Apologies_** " Wonder Mare and Captain replied.


	21. Chapter 21 War!

Rumlow stormed in the control room to lunch the carriers the techno's stiffened "Is there a problem?" he asked one of the techno's didn't answered.

"Is there a problem?" Rumlow asked again more forcefully.

"No Sir" He answered.

"then launch" Rumlow ordered.

The stallion in charge nodded nervously and got ready but froze remembering what Captain said.

"Come on we don't have all day" Rumlow glared "Activate the launch" the Techno's hoofs punched in half of the passcode to launch but stopped remembering what Captain Drake said what would happen, he would have innocent blood on his hands and the Dragon Soldier would be on him so steeling himself he stood defiant at the HYDRA agent with a frown.

"No" he said.

"What did you say" Rumlow demanded.

"I said no, you big blowhard" He replied.

"Blowhard huh?" Rumlow sneered "how about move or I'll blow your head off" he hissed pressing a pistol against the tech's head.

Then a mare shimmered into Wonder Mare "You heard him step away from the console" she ordered before slamming a uppercut to his jaw with a hoof disarming and threw him on the ground with a telekinetic throw picking and charged her horn which sparked and showered with streams of magic energy.

"You bratty mare, you think you can stop Hydra?" Rumlow sneered getting up.

"This bratty mare was hand trained by Captain Drake himself, whos the best at what he does" Wonder Mare replied.

"For fighting the wrong side?, he will meet his end" Rumlow hissed.

"I doubt it, if you fight for control by killing millions senselessly then your fighting for the wrong side" Wonder mare glowered "You fight to protect and what you believe in then that's whats right" she said "He fights to make sure corrupt ponies or creatures like you don't pray on the helpless" she told him.

Then Rumlow made his move and smacked Wonder Mare's horn stunning her magic and swung "With out your magic your nothing" he said, Wonder mare ducked turned and slammed her backhooves in his chest knocking him over, then reared up on her backhooves as he got up and slammed them on his head knocking him on the ground Wonder Mare spun and slammed a hoof in his head slamming it against the table, where the controls for the launch was.

Rumlow smirked and knocked Wonder Mare back and punched in the code, he turned to receive a right hook to the face from Wonder mare that knocked out a tooth and Rumlow on the floor hard, then she bucked him through the glass, Rumlow took off since the Ships were launched.

* * *

Captain Drake and Talon were standing on the control towers highest point watching over everything then a siren rang out as right light on the tower flashed.

 _"What's that racket?"_ Captain Drake demanded.

 _"Rumlow started project Eagle Eye"_ Ching said in his ear piece.

 ** _"Bastard"_** Captain muttered **_"Alright this is where we come in"_** he said looking at Sam who nodded, then the two jumped off and opened their wings and glided down, the two charged at the gigantic doors that were opening up in a giant parking lot behind the building.

As the two were running "How do you know, friend or foe?" Sam asked.

 ** _"If they are shooting at you their bad"_** Captain Drake replied, as Sam opened his glider wings and thrusters while Captain just got his shield drawn he ran coiled his legs and jumped 30 feet up on to the platform of one of the helicarrier's landing and running he charged at a bunch, they turned and fired Captain raised his shield deflecting blaster shots and zipped to the side, he jumped over another slapping the blaster out of the HYDRA soldier's hooves with his shield's edge on the joint he slammed it in his chin knocking him over but grabbed a rearleg turned slammed the soldier into another. Captain Drake blocked then frontally kicked another in the chest then spun around dodging a strike he hookicked another in the head sending him down then kicked him like a soccer ball into another, he threw his shield at an angle hitting three in the head, then ran disarming another with a slam of his shield grabbed him by the collar turned and threw the enemy 40 yards slamming on the floor, out. he then picked up the blaster moving to the side and firing at his enemies sending them down, dead.

Captain Drake ran between some tall boxes of equipment and supplies. some HYDRA soldiers prowled after him. He appeared from nowhere infront of a soldier holding the barrel and bent it at the floor took it out of his hooves with a turn a slight spin speeding the momentum slammed it into the soldiers head, out. He grabbed his belt which had a bunch of grenades ripping it off he squinted the stacks turned transparent as he expanded his vision seeing a dozen coming from 40 yards away, he pulled the pins out then with a heave he threw the belt at their hooves they were blown back.

He used his vision and looked around him, saw 8 coming from different sides to trap him, he closed his eyes listening hearing their hoofsteps isolating their spots and how many were coming from a spot, he crouched and crawled then rolled behind a crate he jumped on a crate and jumped tackling one from behind, then slammed a blow against his temple knocking him out, then dove and rolled behind another, he crept then kicked a blaster from a enemies hooves and slammed his head against the crate knocking him out, he looked seeing the shadow of one coming as the enemy came he was knocked down as Captain threw the soldier at him, then jumped over to them and with a sharp roundhouse to the temple knocked him out.

Captain coiled his legs and jumped out high over the stacks and 40 yards away, he charged up a combustion blast with his clawedhands making it the size of three large sheet pizza's and launched it at the stack blowing them and the soldiers up in a massive explosion that rocked the helicarrier. Running to his shield with a blitz holding it to the blocked and deflecting the blaster shots right back at the shooters. he glared at more 100 yards away on a upper part as shooters narrowing his eyes they turned to slits as he blurred, the snippers were taking out by a blurring streak Captain Drake appeared from the blur in front another knocking him back with a right cross to the jaw and a frontkick to the chest into a wall, the soldier bounced off and got the air knocked out as a fist rammed into his stomach as Captain stepped under a foreleg with his free arm and around his neck, stepped forward and flipped him over the railing crashing on a crate, out.

Captain Drake concentrated on his power raised her rapidly with his eyes glowing and the outline of his body neon green, he crouched slightly and grimaced fiercely all over the helicarrier and with a growl, the giant airship shook wrinkled and wires and pieces small to large pieces fell from the ship, then the blasters and guns crumpled like a can as the ship was attacked by an invisible force, then clenching his fists and snapping straight throwing his arms to the side with a savage yell, the helicarrier was ripped apart to pieces, he spreaded his senses to the ponies falling found both HYDRA and innocent pilots, technicians. He shot off to them in 3 seconds he saved the good ones bringing them to the street safely while the bad slammed 1000's of feet down dying on impact.

 ** _"1 down 3 to go Ching"_** Captain Drake spoke on the street level as the glow faded away as Captain brought his power back down to normal.

 _"I know, anyone can see a giant helicarrier being obliterated was a dead give away_ " Ching replied, Captain narrowed his eyes as he got his shield from his back and opened his wings then shot at another helicarrier at a blazing speed. Some enemy jets were coming at him, he just narrowed his eyes as the pupils slitted razor thin, he shot under a jet with a streak holding a fist in front of his head and snapped it in half destroying the two pieces with a pair of heatbeams from his eyes grabbed the pilot and threw him viscously on the street from sky level, dead on impact.

He shot at another grabbed and sunk his claws in the metal of the wing and ripped it off, with a yell he whipped his shield at another at 1000 miles an hour as it appeared to be a blurring streak cut right through the metal and the pilot in half at the waist, the shield dug into the under body of the helicarrier making the ship shudder from the force of the hit, Captain Then dropped the wing grabbed the nose of the jet with a grunt and a yell, he spun 5 times like a top each spin getting faster, then threw it as it slammed into another blowing both up, The Dragon Soldier took off grabbed his shield with a grunt removed the shield from the hole it left in the thick metal, then flew to a dome of thick supposedly unbreakable glass.

Captain Drake's eyes glowed as he spewed a jet of white hot flames weakening the glass and flying with a punch shattered the glass, he flew to the circuit relays. The Dragon opened it and took out a chip and replaced it with one of the 4 chips, he took the second one for the first.

 _"Don't need this one"_ Captain muttered and crushed the chip, the chip let out sparks of circuits crushed between his pointer and thumb claw and dropped it.

Ching in the control tower was watching the screen of the, one of the carriers was off line and the second was blinked with the chip "Good job Cap, 2 down 2 to go" she said.

 _"Hows the others?, progress report"_ Captain Drake spoke through the ear piece.

"Well" she started, then looking at a screen with two HYDRA soldiers coming, she turned slightly loosing two shots that took out the two enemy soldiers "other than me taking out a few hostiles every 30 minutes, it's mallow here" "Trek is waiting for his signal, Red Scorpion has got to Alex undetected" Ching said "Sam is doing well taking out enemy after enemy out" "Wonder Mare is helping our allies fighting Hydra soldiers, you trained her well" she said.

* * *

Sam was flying around shooting and launching missile like rockets upon his enemies "Okay I weakened the glass with the flame thrower, just need to get in that dome" he spoke to himself, then a Quinjet came from behind a turn "Oh shit" he muttered "Just found one" he said, then turned off his wings as they folded back in the pack, he dropped like a stone as the Quinjet fired shattering the glass, Talon activated his wings back on and flew back up into the hole and put his chip in.

"Got it" Talon said "But I'm trapped" he said in his ear piece.

 _"Be there in a sec"_ Captain Drake spoke, Then a roar of a jet was heard as whoosh followed, then a familiar shield slammed and bounced on the thrusters damaging them.

Captain Drake appeared hooked his shield on his back putting his wings into his back, then slamming his clawedhands into the nose of the Quinjet pushing as he flew the Quinjet was pushed back fast, then Captain's eyes and outline glowed a godlike glow as he yelled and threw the Quinjet at the tower of the helicarrier.

Captain narrowed his eyes as the carrier surface turned transparents feeling the good ones and the bad he zipped forward fast as he could, the scene slowed down almost frozen, as the Dragon Soldier blurred to each one either flying or running got each good Angel X agents out and safely on the ground and left the bad inside in 2 seconds the scene went back to normal as he flew back to the carriers fast, the Quinjet smashed into the tower making a explosion the made the carrier crippled but still hovering.

Talon held on as the carrier shook from the collision "Thank you" he said.

 ** _"No problem, lets put the hurt on these ungodly Son's of Bitches"_** Captain replied suddenly appearing in front of Talon making jump a bit startled.

"You got it" Talon replied, then they flew back to the platform of the carrier.

* * *

Back at ANGEL X headquarters, actually HYDRA headquarters is more accurate since HYDRa is now in control, for now.

The Congress ponies glowered at Alexander the head of HYDRA "You slithery second rate scum bag" one member snarled, Alexander just glowered.

Then a small group of agents came in geared up and armed "Well arrest this wretched good for nothing pest" he ordered them, then one just pulled a pistol aiming it at the Congress stallion.

"I think I have the upper hand pal" Alex sneered, the others got closer to the other members. one jabbed a Council mare moving her forward, then the unexpected happen, the mare fought back.

The Council mare bucked one in the chest turning a 180 slammed a rear hoof in another temple and slamming another under his chin knocking him back. The mare wrapped her hooves around an arm standing up on her back legs she slammed a front hoof in his stomach and slamming a back hoof in his temple, out. The mare jumped wrapped her hooves around anothers neck, and twisting broke the neck dropping rolling slid knocked anothers hooves out as she slammed her back hooves up under his jaw knocking his body upward then jumped and jerking dropped him on top of another, then wrapping a foreleg around the neck and kicking his legs out slammed the second to last HYDRA agent picking the pistol and shot the last one in the head and slammed a uppercut into Alexander's jaw knocking him back a few feet.

Alex glared as he stood, then the Council mare pushed a button on her neck and she changed into, Red Scorpion.

"I'm sorry did I step in your cake, whoops now one cares" Red Scorpion glowered pointing the pistol at Alex who stood there with a sour look.


	22. Chapter 22 The Brawl of old friends

Captain Drake and Talon flew to the last Helicarrier side by side, the saw 12 taking aim Captain got his sword out and held out his shield twirling and spinning the sword, he deflected the blasts fired back on the platform.

 ** _"Talon lets go bowling and a twirling block kick"_** Captain Drake ordered, Sam nodded Captain hooked his weapons on his as Talon grabbed the back on his suit and flew low and tossed the Captain at them still flying, Captain Drake curled into a ball rolling with the speed knocking 10 over like bowling pins, then Talon spun blocking bullets off his carbon fiber wings, then kicked last two over and landed in front.

"Thats a strike" Captain said standing up, the two charged jumped over a railing into the middle of 20 kicking punching, striking and Talon shooting and Captain Drake bashing and slashing with his sword and shield 12 seconds later the two killed the 20 HYDRA soldiers with perfect team work calling out patterns, trick shots and calling out blind sides. The two went to the sides to different directions.

Captain Drake charged forward hearing hoofsteps coming through a door in the head of the airship getting closer and climbed up to the over head and sunk his claws into the metal, he braced his feet against the wall with his eyes turning into Drakezilla's, he looked down saw several coming through the door with a grunt and a yell like roar pulling the overhead pushing his feet against the wall he ripped the overhead off with a load _scrunch!_ of metal, flapping his wings turned and dropped the head on top of them.

some enemy jets and Quinjet that was starting to take off, The Dragon Soldier blitzed at the Quinjet digging his feet into the floor and holding the wing stopping it with a yell he spun like a top and threw the Quinjet at 3 jets destroying them, then launched a combustion blast and a stream of heat beams from his eyes joining the in the middle at the Quinjet blew it up to burning pieces of metal and parts, he thrusted his clawedhands out at several jets they stopped by an invisible force using his telekinesis.

More appeared behind him fired several missiles at him, Captain Narrowed his eyes as they glowed godlike shot out a hand looking at them stopping the missiles then keeping his focus on the seven infront redirected the missiles with a wave blowing the jets up instead, then glaring at the seven behind him and squeezed his claws together in a fist the jets crumpled like cans and blew up, his eyes turned back to normal.

Talon blitzed at several spinning like a top ran down the 7 over, like a top then headbutted another.

"Ow no one wins a headbutt" Talon groaned, then a shield struck two more in the heads before Captain Drake came up grabbing his shield stepped and used his head to, he slammed it twice in the face of one, one to break the enemies nose and the second two knock him out.

"Two words: thick scales and plated cowl" Captain said.

"Thats five words" Talon scowled.

* * *

Some friendly pilots came suited up and getting ready to aid "Okay stay sharp we're the only air support Cap has" the lead pilot ordered, then as they were heading towards fighter jets and a Quinjet, a RPG rocketed past them hitting a jet.

They turned and paled because just like bad creatures pale when Captain Drake appears before them, but the good pale when they see, The Winter Soldier. Winter Soldier marched forward shooting down all but one jet with the RPG, before shooting all but 2, the first going in the Quinjet Winter Soldier blocked bullets with his metal arm swinging with his live arm slammed it into his temple hard then frontally kicked the pilot in the chest with a thrusting kick sending him up and into the turbines blades destroying them then tossed a grenade into the hatch that was closing the ponies inside tried to escape right before it blew them up and destroyed the Quinjet.

Winter Soldier stealthily crept to a jet who was hooked in, then shot him in the head with his side arm, then tore off the glass with his metal cybernetic arm with ease then threw the dead pilot out and took control of the jet and took off to the final Helicarrier.

Back at the building Red Scorpion was typing on the hologram computer, Alexander head side arms pointed at him "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing too much, just revealing HYDRA to the world soon the world will know every dirty lie you told behind ANGEL X's back" Lola said not taking eyes off the computer.

"and ANGEL X" Alex spoke up Lola looked up at him, then the computer "You have done dishonorable things with ANGEL X but under Control of HYDRA but it might cause the public concern" he said.

Lola hesitated "Are you ready for the world to see what the Great Red Scorpion really is" he asked, Lola steeled herself.

"Are you?" Lola shot back with a scalding look.

"Even if you are going to do what your doing, you don't have the clearance for it, the project is for the highest clearance level and your not it" Alexander said.

"Not to worry company is coming" Lola replied, then a helicopter flew by the building and landed on the landing pad and a figure stepped out, walked to the glass doors and opened them, revealing a glaring Director Trek, shooting dagger glances at Alexander making him freeze with shock.

Trek approached him with a glare "Hello Trek, my old colleague" he said.

"You don't look so surprise, I mean wasn't it you who ordered that attack" Trek said.

"You know how the rules work" Alex replied.

"Then why make me the head of ANGEL X?" Trek glared.

"Because your a spy and the most brutal and ruthless stallion I have ever met" Alexander replied "You almost were playing along why stop now?" he asked.

"Because I have the courage for standing up for the greater good" Trek said leading him over to the computer.

"Is that Captain Drake I hear in your words" Alex frowned.

"You can learn alot from him when you take the time to follow a better and more honorable creature" Trek answered.

* * *

Back on the Helicarrier Captain Drake and Talon were taking down enemy after enemy, they were creeping around stacks of equipment and carrier parts.

"You know HYDRA should get better fighters" Talon scoffed, the Winter Soldier/ brainwashed Bucky charged at them and slammed into the Dragon Soldier with all his weight and pushed him through the railing sliding off the wing.

"Cap!" Talon called seeing his wings weren't out, opened his to fly after him but The Winter Soldier grabbed his wing and through him back with his metal arm, the army Veteran shot back at him but the Winter assassin dodged with incredible speed and agility avoiding bullets, then side cartwheeled with a claw behind a tower as the Veteran was flying away launched a grappling hook grabbing the wing and slamming him on the platform then with a tug easily ripped the wing off the pack running at him, Talon got up only to be kicked back over the broken railing with a frontal kick.

Then a blow landed on his face knocking him back and slamming into a tower denting the plaster and metal, The Winter Soldier looked only to see Captain Drake flying without wings, just hovering.

 ** _"Nothing personally buddy"_** Captain Drake said before knocking him out with a blow to the temple, he turned to save Sam but he heard him say into the ear piece.

 _"I'm okay I opened my parashoot but the suits dead, I'm grounded"_ Sam spoke

 ** _"Okay well help the other allies and Wonder Mare inside who are fighting HYDRA inside"_** Captain Drake ordered.

"What about you Cap?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, help them" Captain replied.

"Aye Aye Captain" Sam replied before turning his ear piece off..

Captain Drake narrowed his eyes **_"Time to cut loose a little"_ **he said. He then blitz to the door and opened them and supersped in, He stopped in front of several moving he punched one in the face frontkicked another roundhousing a third and uppercutting another, he grabbed another slammed his head against the railing and threw him over it, then with a grunt he ripped a bar off then slammed it into the last 2 knocking them aside, out. He then summoned more strength and durability from inside and jumped over to the nest of HYDRA agents who opened fired, Captain levitated there ignoring the bullets and blasters hitting him he dropped in front of one, kicking him hard in the chest and uppercutted another in the jaw sending him up, caught his rearleg then slammed him into more like a club, then he tossed him into the monitors breaking them.

He grabbed a desk bolted in the floor but ripped it off and threw it at a bunch sending them into a wall, He jumped high into the air on to a walk way infront of a agent and slammed his foot on the bridge bending the metal and ejecting the enemy like a spring board to him where he punched him away, he jumped high in the air summoning half his godlike strength channeling it into a fist increased the energy it glowed a solid neon green he dropped on the ground and with a mighty yell smashed his glowing fist on the floor shattering the marble flooring making the pieces and jostling the desks and computers 5 feet in the air as a shockwave of energy blew the parts and enemies away slamming brutally against the walls, out or dead. Captain lowered the energy down and strength to normal seconds later he tore through each inch of the gigantic carrier taking out a dozen after dozen with full force.

Later he met the last 4 who looked startled, he charged and jumped like a predator at them blaster shots and bullets bouncing off his strong and hard armorlike scales, he spun kicked 2 away with a kick to each of their chests, landing on his fours in front of the 3rd slammed a donkey kick into his jaw, the kneed the fourth in the face, then grabbed him turned slammed him in the wall, a crack was heard and jumping up grabbed the 4th still up by the face with a clawedhand landed then slammed him headfirst breaking his neck.

 ** _"Okay last Carrier is clear"_** Captain Drake spoke.

 _"copy that, the Carriers are almost at peak level, about 5 minutes at most"_ Ching replied.

 _ **"Okay I understand"**_ The Captain replied taking off running down the stars fast alternating from, running, jumping or just jumping down over the side, he reached the belly of the carrier in under a minute.

he opened the door and jumped down at an angle to the circuit boards walk ways with a light _ping_

Captain was not alone 4 yard sticks way was his old friend Bucky Aka The Winter Soldier standing infront of it.

The Dragon Soldier sighed **_"lot of ponies and creatures are going to die, I can't allow that to happen I don't want to fight you but I will if I have to"_** he said _**"Don't make me force you out of the way"**_

Bucky just narrowed his eyes, not a word got through Captain Drake exhaled and did the same. Captain charged at him blocking bullets with his shield then tossed his shield at him who blocked it with his metal arm. The Dragon Soldier grabbed the gun and making it shoot and bounce off the metal, Captain stepped forward and rammed the Winter Soldier against the railing who pushed back turned rammed the Captain against the opposite railing but Captain kneed him in the stomach frontkicked in the middle and knocked him back with a sidekicked to the chest on the circle platform. Getting his shield back he opened the transparent glass door was about to remove the chip when he heard movement, he turned and blocked the cybernetic arm with his shield metal banging against metal rang out.

Captain elbowed him in the temple before slamming the shield in his stomach before uppercutting him in the lower stomach as he stepped in hunching him over, he grabbed him by the back of the jumpsuit picked him up and threw him across the walkway he jumped on, he turned back and removed a chip. He turned only for the Winter Soldier crash head first spear tackling him into the case denting the metal, Captain held him in a headlock and muscled him back a step and got lower holding the Winter Soldier with large amount of strength since this soldier had both Super Soldier serum and dragon strength which was also amplified, he looped a arm around his neck picking them up and using his shield over his head picked the Winter Soldier up turned and flipped him over his head on the platform hard.

 ** _"We may be old friends but I'm not holding back"_** Captain Drake said firmly **_"So stay down"_**

Winter Soldier sprang up and jumped with a kick but was blocked by a shield he punched but it was blocked by a arm, a third swing was ducked and got his breath knocked out as a uppercut bored in his stomach then moving got rammed against the railing harder the first time it actually dented and bent, he then slammed another upper cut three times in his ribs and a righthook to the temple and alternating rightcrosses and righthooks while pinning the Winter Soldier with his shield against the railing with his shield, then kicked him in the bend of his knee sending the second soldier on a knee then slammed ahard punch to the mouth making the soldier hunch over and spit blood out from his mouth.

with a growl Winter Soldier tackled Captain Drake hard against the opposite railing and hit him with blows of his own, Captain dodged another grabbed the arm stepped out and twisted the arm grabbed him in a headlock spun with a turn and threw the second soldier 3 feet and crashed into the corner of the railing front first but got up turned to receive a hard blow to the face followed by a roundhouse punch that lifted his head and got a jumping spinning to the stomach followed by a spinning roundhouse to the head sending him crashing against the wall across the space denting the metal.

Captain Drake wanted to finish this up went into superspeed swarmed the Winter Soldier with a dozen punches at a high speed his arms in blurs stopped to ram a heavy knee strike to the second Soldiers stomach making him gasp, then grabbed him by the waist and suplexed him on the walk way hard got up, The Winter Soldier attacked him but Captain ducked wrapped his arms around his lower stomach picking him up over his shoulder stepped forward slammed him on the platform again, he picked him up again, then his eyes turned into Drakezilla's but concentrated on his right arm the the suit's right arm and glove was torn to shreds as Captain's arm rippled as it turned into Drakezilla's arm and slammed a uppercut in his front sending the second soldier up through some pipes and bending a metal bar and sending it off it's support's.

The First soldier arm shifted back to normal and his suit repaired itself them he walked away to the circuits halfway he looked and saw Winter Soldier standing up injured there was a crack sound as his bones mended, he stretched his back which cracked, Captain Sighed **_"Good to know you have lot's of fight in you"_ **he said sarcastically, The Winter soldier activated his thrusters and own dragon speed propelling him forward, Captain narrowed his eyes and rooted himself and stepped into the attack, the force made him skid back all the way to the circuits leaving scorched metal as Captain braced his boots hard against the walk way stopping the two, turned still holding the Winter Soldier and not losing momentum turned slammed the second soldier into the rail denting it inwards picked his shield up as The Winter soldier got up with a knife made of Dragon claws and blocked the stab and a slash and ducked in a crouch spun rammed a upwards backkick to his lower stomach turned and slammed his knee in his face followed by a frontkick to his chest and jabbed him in the face and jumped slammed kneestrike to his face followed by a sidekick to the stomach knocking him back then slammed his shield in his head knocking him into the railing hard, Winter Soldier roared as he turned and tackled Captain Drake as he held on over the railing sending both sliding on a lower support which tilted from the impact of the two, the two stood in a clinch muscling the other the pairs eyes glowed and pupils turned into thin slits, Captain Drake pushed hard with a growl getting the Winter Soldier on one knee hard but the second soldier pushed hard making the support shake from the strain and Winter Soldier stood up and pushed on Captain's Soldier who slid backwards on his feet but braced harder and slammed a knee in his side as the Winter soldier rammed an uppercut with his metal arm, then Captain slammed two in his as the two swung at the same time getting fist in the other's face and skidding back a foot shaking the blow off.

The two clashed again with greater force that made the support buckle at a angle that made the two fighters lose balance and slid down the support grappling and landing hits in, Captain drove his knee in his kidney the Winter Soldier responded by a blow to the helmet knocking him off but tackled by the legs and drove two strikes in his sides, Winter Soldier rolled on top and swung but the Captain dodged the hit wrapped the arm in a hold pulled it in wrapping the arm in his leg sat up and slammed a fist in the Winter soldier jaw knocking him off and slamming the second soldier into the supports base that set it off balance.

Winter Soldier looked and smiled wickedly "Try to stop this" he hissed with a blow with his metal arm slammed it into the support that knocked a whole 10 tons of solid steel and professional grade Titanium over. Captain Drake just narrowed his eyes and analyzed the problem.

 _"Okay I can't stop it from here the weight would break the support we are on off"_ Captain thought to himself, so with a short burst of speed he braced his hands against hard the whole base that was falling forward his impact made the metal wrinkle from the resistance as Captain pushed on it with a grunt of effort bracing his boots on the base ledge the falling wall of steel and titanium stopped falling

"Thank you, sucka" Winter Soldier said and picked pocketed Captain Drake the pouch that had the chip in it and walked away.

 ** _"Oh no you don't?"_** Captain Drake gritted his teeth with a growl of effort he pushed back on the wall of metal to an upright position and in their places then welded the wall with his breath and letting it cool he let go, it stood strong, he then coiled his legs and jumped pounced at his escaping foe and tackled him they spiraled at another ledge landing the two rolled down Captain blocked a strike then grabbed the lower part of the jumpsuit and flipped him on the ground in front got on his knee and kicked him off the ledge with a Donkeykick to the stomach.

* * *

back at the penthouse

"Tell me Trek if a terrorist had the one you love and you could save them with a flick of the switch?" Alexander asked.

"Not if it was yours" Trek frowned "Because I have the ability not to" he said then pushed him to the scanner. which had two eye scanners

"you don't think I-" Alexander said.

"I know you erased my password and my eye scan but if you want to keep up with me" Alexander said taking off his eyepatch revealing a scar down his eye glancing his eye pupil with a gash "you need to keep both eyes open" he said in a low tone as the scar twitched making Alexander draw back and reluctantly had his right eye scanned as Trek did the same 2 seconds later.

 _"excess granted"_ a computer voice replied, Trek just turned and glared at Alexander.

* * *

Captain Drake had jumped down from the support on the thick glass and bullets blocked off of it then he kneeled behind it, he then pushed off with a foot to the side dodging bullets then handsprung over some more, then land front flipping on his feet he jumped high and over some more grabbing on to the support edge and swinging his body forward landing on the upper glass support and jumping off of it on to another but lower then sprung again slid under under some bullets then slidetackled the Winter Soldier by grabbing his legs with a clawedhand then turned rolled them both in a wheel motion picked him up and slammed both boots in his Winter Soldier's chest knocking him off into the base of the support with a thud.

Captain stood ready, the Winter Soldier came swinging more violently than before, Captain evaded blocked stepped to the sides and ducked weaved, then slammed a blow against the jaw, then held a swing by bracing his hands on the Winter Soldiers arm then slammed a blow in his body and another harder strike in his side, winter Soldier blocked another and kneed him in the stomach and rearkicked him back, then tackled him hard but as he swung the arm was grabbed he was pulled off guard then Captain got out from under by thrusting his hip to the side and held the Winter Soldier in a choke hold the grabbed his jaw spun in a 360 and threw him across the half of the 90 yard support bubble.

Captain Drake stormed up stepping on his shield snapping it up in his hand, he then blocked more with blocks and off his shield, he spun and ducked then slammed a rearkick in his stomach then turned back and kneed the Winter Soldier in the face and sent a blow to the face with his free fist knocking him down then kicked him in the face sending him flying back 3 feet.

Winter Soldier got up with a special combat knife made from his shed claws, he slashed left and right while Captain dodged and weaved then ducked and slammed his shields edge against his hooves knocking him down then grabbed him by the scarf of the neck turned and flung the Winter Soldier back who rolled to his hooves. Captain Drake threw his shield at the Winter Soldier who ducked it went over him, the dragon soldier advance dodged a slash then held the arm the two used their strength to over power the other, then the Winter Soldier jammed his mechanical arm's hand on the hilt stabbing through the hard scales underneath the suit inches slightly piercing the flesh making the Captain roar in pain and anger then his eye pupils turned into thin slits as he slammed his head into the Winter Soldier's hard breaking his nose, then grabbing the arm and pulled the knife out as the scales and flesh minded and healed over and the suit repaired itself, then knee him hard in the stomach before ramming a fist in his ribs followed by a right cross and a righthook in the face then caught a fist with his hand followed by another then pulled him in yanking his arms by the sleeves and into a knee to the face then grabbed the Winter Soldier by the throat picking him and and squeezed harder making the deadly Winter assassin flail and hit him in the shoulders and arms but the grip didn't let up just got tighter.

Then Captain Drake eyes went back to normal as he regained control but his eyes were still fierce as he chokeslammed the Winter Soldier on the glass who kicked him off and grabbed the chip but Captain grabbed his arm and neck in a hold and turned to the side flipped the winter Soldier on the ground on his side, then got him in another hold placing tight grip on the arm holding the chip and placed him in a chokehold trapped a leg with his followed by another with his tail holding it down with the muscles in his tail, then held his metal arm his his other leg.

 ** _"Drop it Bucky don't make me do it"_** Captain ordered but the Winter Soldier continued to fight in vain of the hold then Captain jerked the arm pulling it out of the socket making the Winter soldier scream with pain, then sinked his grip on his throat who struggled for 5 seconds before he was unconscious. Captain sighed as he let him go and picked up the chip.


	23. Chapter 23 Brawl of old friend round 2

Talon was helping the ground team with HYDRA, then the floor glowed a searing a bright blue as it cracked then ruptured as Wonder mare in full alicorn mode burst through and with magic blasts of insane magnitude and strength unreal took down multiple enemies and stood back to back with Talon.

when Ching's voice came on his ear piece

"Sam Rumlow is heading for the control room" she said.

Then Wonder Mare let out massive blast the cut through enemies coming through in to the room and took out a wall "Go" she ordered as she reared up and slammed her front hooves in another head knocking him down before doing a 180 and slamming a back hoof in another's chest knocking him back

"be right there" Talon nodded .

* * *

Rumlow had stealthy cut down some allies and he was heading to aid Alexander, when he felt a blow to the jaw he stumbled and saw Talon who sucker punched him in the face again before kicking him down, he rolled to his hooves, Talon grabbed him putting his talons on his chest then got them trapped in the arm pits of the front legs then was giving a massive headbutt before getting pushed back on the floor.

"now this is going to hurt" Rumlow said taking his gear off "There is no prisoners in HYDRA just order and order come from pain are you ready for yours?" he said narrowing his eyes.

Talon getting up did the same "Shut the hell up man" he snapped before the two charged and swung at the other.

Back at the Helicarrier

Captain Drake was climbing and swinging flipping to the upper level, when he felt and sharp object pierce his leg making him fall he looked at it looked to be a bullet made from claw tips, he pulled it out glaring at the Winter Soldier who had shot at him. he ducked down under more crawling on the support ledge he the ripped bar from the rail and flung it at the Winter Soldier like a spear who dodged it t, then a blurring streak appeared in front as Captain Drake appeared in front of him socking him in the mouth and kicking him in the stomach with a thrusting kick knocking him back then blocked more shots with his shield, then took out his sword and pinned an arm to the metal support of the glass followed by his combat knife to the other by the combat glove.

 ** _"Sit and stay down"_** Captain said before slamming a knee in his stomach and kicking out breaking the leg at the upper leg with a low round house the inside and knocked him out with a blow to the temple.

 _"_ _3 minutes left before launch"_ Ching's voice said through the ear piece.

 ** _"Working on it"_** Captain Drake answered, then he dodged a metal fist he ducked then triple back flipped away glowered at the Winter Soldier **_"Your persistent I'll give you that old friend, too bad your on the wrong side"_ **Captain huffed **_"It's been awhile since I fought a formidable super soldier, but I was holding back this whole time, way back"_** he said.

"I doubt it, you can't beat me the most infamous soldier known in history" Winter Soldier hissed.

 ** _"Well it's only fitting your facing the most famous Dragon Soldier known in history"_** Captain replied _**"you have all your half dragon abilities 10 times amplified"**_ he explained, The Winter Soldier zipped at him at an unnatural speed fixed by his rocket boots and dragon speed eyes his pony eye's turned into thin slits.

Captain just narrowed his eyes as the pupils turned into thin slits and glowed a burning bright and rooted himself on the dome dropping his shield, then caught a fist in his clawed hand easily.

 ** _"But let me show you the true might of the Prince of all dragons"_** Captain Drake said as his eyes glowed brighter and burned more intense and sent a heavy rightcross to the face that echoed throughout the the dome and the hall, the blow huge bruise instantly, then sent a uppercut to the Winter Soldier's lower stomach, that buckled the second soldier over and his back feet lifting off the floor as the tremors went though him then sent a body shot with his left fist that sent the Winter Soldier flying back but Captain was still moving forward, the Winter Soldier felt another heavy blow to the jaw and a felt a foot thundering in his stomach sending him back, but Captain zipped with a blur as the Winter Soldier hacked as another uppercut slammed in his lower stomach and was sent flying back with a sidekick to the chest knocking him back at a high speed and slamming into the metal structure that shook the entire doom and lower level.

Winter soldier feral mode made him more resistant to pain and charged with Captain Drake's sword and knife and charged swinging but the slashes just sparked against the hard armored scales "Not possible this sword can cut through anything" he hissed, then a hand snapped out and caught the sword then grabbed the arm twisted to the side making the Winter Soldier Drop the sword he came at Captain with the knife but moved to the side with incredible speed clamping a hand on the front leg and squeezed crushing the bones in the leg making him drop the knife then got a kick to the chest knocking him back into the almost unbreakable glass, that cracked an inch from the force but held.

"Not me" Captain shot back, blocking a swing and slammed a two right jabs and left cross to the Winter Soldier's face, the blows echoing with each hit then head tilted ducked and weaved to the side grabbing an arm and slammed a hammer fist in his stomach before flipping him hard on floor jumped back a step to avoid a sweep, then blocked a high kick then trapping the leg in his armpit pulled the Winter Soldier in to a knee to the stomach and another to the lower stomach then grabbing the head turned hip tossed him hard on the floor again, then got his tail grabbed then slammed on the other side before being whips aroung 2 times in 360 and thrown across the room.

Winter Soldier was grabbed by the collar with a clawedhand and thrown high in an arc to the other side, But Captain Drake blurred to the spot caught the Winter Soldier with a punch to the midsection, then sent a blow to the jaw knocking him down with a spin on his face then was grabbed by the jumpsuit again then was thrown straight up and crashed through the metal walk way and crashed on the metal roof above leaving a large dent came down to a spinning kick to the face knocking him to the the side then a massive blast of white hot flames engulfed him and sent him back at greater speed through the large rounded base and crashed through the glass but the rest stood firm.

 ** _"Since you have wings I would leave before you feel more"_ **Captain ordered calming down as his strength resided to normal levels, then picked his stuff up and put them back in their sheaths and his shield on his back, then coiled his legs with a mighty leap he jumped up to the railing leading to the circuits system.

then a shot rang out as bullet struck him through the lower back, he fell off to the support structure, Captain looked as the Winter Soldier had flown back through the hole.

 ** _"of course not"_** Captain huffed **_"I assume why your claws work is because they are not normal because they were affected by the serum"_** he said **_"but they were only working because you got me when my guard and strength was down, or else they would've shattered"_ **he said.

"your smarter than I thought" Winter Soldier spat

 ** _"Have to be in order lead my team, to know everything I can against"_** Captain drake said normally then pulled out a disk and flung it at the Winter Soldier who shot at it with a blaster but the disk exploded knocking him off his feet, then a heavy thud landed beside him then screamed in pain as a boot came down on his lowerback crushing the vertebrate he hit, then another paralyzing blow to the upper back crushing more bones, the second Soldier looked at him with a glare.

 ** _"Don't worry your healing will help you recover, mend your bones quickly"_** Captain said then chopped at the base of the neck knocking him out.

 ** _"1 minute and 30 seconds left Captain"_** Ching said.

"I'm aware of that" Captain Drake huffed to himself

* * *

Back in the head office

The council ponies had guns pointed at Alexander but then a beep was heard and red mark appeared on the badge as it burnt a hole in the first's chest killing him then went down the line, Trek and Lola pointed their weapons at Alexander holding a high tech phone.

"Your scales are not the thickest of Dragonesses, since you have a slender build with thin scales the device in the badge will be harmful for you, so unless you want a 2 inch hole in your chest put your weapons down" Alexander, Trek and Lola lowered their pistol and blasters knowing he was right.

"Good dragoness I won Trek" Alexander laughed madly "and Captain is too late" he said.

"Don't sell him short he is stronger than you know" Trek warned.

"True but I sent an old friend to stop him and he wouldn't bring himself to harm" Alexander said.

"Cap will do whatever it takes to make sure your plan will fell, if that involves taking down an old friend so be it" Lola frowned.

"Wouldn't be so sure" Alexander sneered.

* * *

On the Helicarrier

Captain rake was back on the upper walkway when 2 shots went through his stomach then another shot through the heart making him lose balance and fall again fast and landed hard on his side and fell on his back hard **_"You got to be kidding"_** he grumbled.

The Winter Soldier was still down but had used his arms to roll over and shoot, But Captain endured the wounds for now, he threw his knife at the pistol knocking it out of his hand stood and jumped with a pained grunt to the walkway and placed the last of the chip in the slot in the circuits, he felt the injuries if he were a normal dragon he would be in critical condition but the healing would take alot of energy, he had several cracked ribs and holes through the muscle and insides plus a shot through the heart wasn't meant to be taking lightly, it would take out of him.

But He focused on the injuries then the muscle minded and holes sealed up and scales grew back rapidly, the ribs uncracked and bruises from the battle with the Winter Soldier healed lastly the suit repaired itself, when it was done he slumped on his knees and hands low on energy.

 ** _"Okay the chips in"_ **Captain panted.

Back in the tower Ching she saw the last carrier signal beep _"Okay the chips in"_ captain's voice said.

"Good work Cap" Ching replied.

Captain Drake said _"Have these things shoot on each other"_ he ordered.

"But Cap" Ching said

"Do it now, were low on time" Captain ordered but louder.

Ching sighed then typed on the computer.

two Hydra agents in the communicating station were watching as millions of targets appeared.

when suddenly the screen blinked and went blank "Where are the targets?" one demanded, then a signal alarm appeared on the screen as three targets showed up, the Helicarriers.

"Uh there they are" the second said weakly.

* * *

The blasters and long range barrels activated and took aim on the carriers and they started firing at each other hammering hard cutting holes in each other.

Captain felt the impacts breaking loose of debris and then a huge wall support of solid metal fell over and a familiar scream was heard, The Dragon Soldier looked and saw it had trapped The Winter soldier under it whoms bones had healed.

"Not leaving you again" Captain Vowed standing up with some fire left in his eyes, a surge for a chance to redeem himself to save a comrade he couldn't but now had a second chance to.


	24. Chapter 24 To the end of the line

With Lola,Trek and Alexander looking at the carriers shooting at each other "Such a waste" he sneered.

"so still on the fence on Captain Drake's integrity on whats necessary" Lola said innocently but had venom in her tone.

"alright lets go your my pilot out of here" Alexander said as the two left to the door where the helicopter trek flew in was.

"you know there was a time I would've taken a bullet for you" Trek said.

"You already did" Alexander pointed out "and you will again on another day" he said.

"You best hope it isn't soon" Trek warned, Then Lola convulsed and fell on the floor.

"Insolent dragon" Alexander sneered arming the badge, but heard a gun cock and looked and saw Trek point his pistol at him and shot him twice in the chest knocking him through a glass door smashing it.

"Lola you okay" Trek said Lola opened her eyes.

"Ouch those sting" Lola said dropping a taser disk

Trek walked up to Alexander "Next time you want somepony dead do it yourself" he frowned

"Hail HYDRA" Alexander said softly before his breathing and heart stopped beating, HYDRA's leader was dead.

"Hail that you son of a bitch" Trek replied.

* * *

Back on the Helicarriers the helicarriers were starting to fall, Captain new it was risky in his low energy state but risking it, he tapped into half of his godlike strength his aura and eyes glowed and rapidly turned into cyan colored bonfire of whirling energy that rattled the room, he concentrated on the two carriers with his telekinesis grimacing and grunting as he heard something cracking from the carriers putting more focus, he brought his arms in and closed his claws into fists with titanic effort as he sweated profusely from the strain, then with a feral yell the carriers were torn to millions of pieces and he turned his strength and energy down as slumped against the railing panting and sweating heavily.

Getting his breathing back under control.

Winter soldier was trying to get the heavy beam that fell on him but it was too heavy even for a dragon he was just barely keeping it from crushing him he needed at least 5 or 10 or more fully grown dragons to lift this thing off by the size and weight of the solid metal beam, then Captain Drake landed next to him.

Captain Drake knew he was getting lower on strength to his stunt with the carriers, but he still has enough. So placing his clawedhands on a edge with great strain and effort and grunting he slowly lifted the beam off the Winter Soldier holding it up 2 feet off the floor.

 ** _"Move"_ **Captain Drake grunted out with strain as the muscles stretched up to the suit in his arms and upperback and shoulders shook slightly the more he held it up in his current weakened state.

The Winter Soldier crawled out from under stunned as a dragon not even fully grown lifted the beam off 2 feet, Captain slowly lowered it down setting a edge down then the other then lowered the side he was holding down before dropping it down with a loud metallic thud, Captain slumped against it breathing hard and shook the strain in his arms out.

Captain had to do one last mission, get his friend back **_"you know me"_** he spoke, Winter soldier grunted swinging wildly knocking him down with his metal arm to the jaw, Captain Drake got up.

 ** _"You known me for months almost a year"_** Captain Drake spoke then got knocked down again.

"No I don't! Winter Soldier barked.

"your names is James Buchanan Barnes, but you like to be called Bucky Barnes" Captain continued.

"Shut up" Winter Soldier snapped knocking him back 3 feet with a wild swinging but The Captain stood up, The Dragon Soldier turned off his voice changer and unhooked his mask off then took it off.

"I'm not going to fight you" Spike told him "Your my friend" he said.

Winter soldier charged with a roar tackling him from the legs on the floor hard "Your my mission" he hissed raising his metal fist and swung hard down at his head.

"Your my mission!" he yelled as swung but Spike caught the metal fist with his clawedhand with a grunt.

"then finish it, because i'm with you to the end of the line, brother" Spike said remembering the famous line he kept to heart, the words sparked something in him as the Winter Soldier fogged mind cleared from the brainwash, he was no longer the Winter Soldier he was Bucky Barnes.

"Spike?" Bucky said stunned.

"the one and only" Spike smirked little "Took you long enough to find out" he joked, then the carrier shook and another beam fell and smashed the glass sending Spike falling as Bucky held a broken piece still looking stunned, Spike started to lose consciousness on zero energy left, fell into the lake 5000 feet up Spike's eyes began to close.

Then 30 yards from him bubbles appeared as someone dove in behind him then just as Spike's eyes closed he saw a arm coming at him, later the scene showed Bucky Barnes holding Spike by the collar with his metal arm since his normal arm was still injured pulling him to shore and dragged him back and gently laid him on the grass safe from the water and made sure he was breathing, he was.

Bucky then took off disappearing not before saying "goodbye Captain, Bucky out, brother"

* * *

Spike was resting in a hospital bed, his eyes fluttered opened he saw and felt he was back to 100%, he heared corny music and looked right saw it was in the middle of the night 11:30 pm to be accurate looked left smirked as he saw Sam and Starlight resting "on your lefts" he spoke, they opened their eyes and looked and smirked.

"You certainly took a power nap, you've been sleeping for 10 hours" Sam smirked.

"Had bit of power strain" Spike shook his head "Plus I heal faster when asleep" he said.

"Well they couldn't help they tried everything, to sharp to really sharp knives to high powered drills to jack hammers to professional high grade jackhammers, they just sparked chipped broke or shattered or bent" Starlight Shook her head then a nurse came in.

"5 times stronger than steel remember" Spike boasted alittle making starlight smack him in the snout with a rolled up newspaper.

"Well Spike your all clear to leave when you want" she said.

"Thanks for letting me rest here" Spike spoke.

"Your welcome soldier" she smirked before winking then left as Starlight's eye twitched.


	25. Chapter 25 Lola's interview Night moves

Lola was in a business women suit in the Capital talking to the head of the Government comity plus Celestia herself being Princess of Equestria being the head of the whole meeting.

"So at exactly afternoon, you brought down HYDRA along with our entire intelligence with your friend" Celestia spoke, then a bright flash and whooshing sound as Starlight Glimmer and Spike the Dragon appeared from thin air next to Lola in their own suits, Spike wore a all black suit but had a jade colored vest and tie and Starlight had a plan black suit and white with a black tie and blue aquamarine on the sleeves.

"Sorry were late we dozed off, long 2 weeks" Spike spoke.

"Right" the head Governor said "Care to explain why you attacked our organization and killed the intelligence designed to keep Equestria safe" he asked.

"2 reasons actually 1:HYDRA was selling you lies not intelligence, 2: if you call having a loose gun designed to wipe out alot of ponies and creatures aimed making Equestria safe, you all are nuts" Spike said "your nut bag idea makes Discord seem sane" he told them.

"It's true it was HYDRA's plan was built on nothing but lies and fear, and murder" Lola said.

"Which you have done your share, ms Lola" Celestia spoke.

"Indeed infact there is alot of members who would want you and your 2 friends in the Dungeon or in Tartarus in chains not mouthing off at Capital hill" The Govern pony spoke

"Your not going to arrest me or them, you want to know why" Starlight spoke.

"Do tell" he replied.

"The world is full of lies and disorder but thats why fate chose us to step in and save it" Spike spoke "we are the safety net that blocks problems like HYDRA and brainwash or manipulation, not going to mention names" he said making Celestia frown knowing he was talking about her "When I was young hearing the problems continue to fester like a disease, it left me an itch that made me rise up and stand against corruption and problems, I couldn't stand higher ups like you lot and high and mighty over there" he said pointing at Celestia "no offense but stand there talking about nonsense when you should be doing something about it, thats what sickened me and propelled me to change into the first Dragon Avenger" he spoke.

"So go ahead lock me up, but not a good idea" Spike said "Because the other Avengers will be there at your door stop and I will not allow that to happen to me or them without a fight" he said

"Trust me you don't want to cross paths with the Dragon Avengers" Lola warned "or you will see a relapse of Tirek's and Twilight's battle only 100 items worse" she said, the three stood up and walked out as Lola and Starlight looked at each other with a smirk and pulled down their dress pants lifting their tails up and mooned the Government ponies and Celestia

Spike just placed a clawedhand over his mouth "Pfftbt" was heard as Spike tried hard not to laugh as he just glowered and gave them 2 birds, then the left.

* * *

The hours past and it was late at night

Trek was in disguise in the cemetery with Sam and Spike looking at his grave.

"Well since ANGEL X fell so did I, so this is where I am" Trek said putting sunglasses on and pulling hood up "Going to go under help from the shadows you in Cap" he asked Spike.

"Told you I work alone, if I'm not involved in a conflict with the other Avengers" Spike answered,

"What about you Sam could use creature of your Talents" Trek offered.

"Sorry more of a soldier than a spy" Sam shook his head.

"Fair enough" Trek nodded "Good day Gentle-griffon and drake" he said before walking off, Lola walked up with a folder.

"Your lucky thats the closest thing he does for a thank you" Lola said.

"Your joining him" Spike asked.

"Na'h just mooned the government got to stay low till they calmed down" Lola said making Spike snicker and Sam chuckle, She then gave Spike the folder he opened it, Winter Soldier document.

"I would be careful pulling on that thread, ponies will be after him" Lola warned.

Spike just frowned "Let them try" he spoke, then Lola flew off.

Spike looked around and readed the file "your going after him aren't you?" Sam said.

"uh yeah, you don't have to help" Spike answered.

"I know, when do we start?" Sam asked, then Spike's phone rang and he saw it was a massage fro, Starlight.

 _"Bed room now, we have some work to do._ _S."_ it said making Spike smirk

"Hold that thought" Spike said

"By all means booty calls" Sam smirked before heading out, Spike then took off to his home putting the file in a safe place before heading to Starlight's hut.

"You know I don't think thats what the phone is for" Spike smirked.

"Shush you" Starlight purred before her horn lit up and Spike was drawn towards her, they started to kiss and move her to the bed as Spike held her tight then lowered her down

Scenes shifted as the light went out, there was heavy panting and a clawed hand was seen grabbing over a cutiemark as the claws squeezed the flank.

The scene 2 hours later shifted to the bed the two sweaty "Okay I promised I plothole didn't I?" Starlight purred rolling over on her stomach, then scene shifted as two clawed hands grabbed her rump, ten more grunts and pants came from the room, then a body was heard being flipped around and the bed started rocking as the mare on top was bouncing, the 2 took turns, then in the middle of the dark room, a splintering sound of wood breaking was heard and a thump as a bed was broke.

1 hour later the two were sleeping soundly sweaty and worn out but pleased smiles from their special mission

* * *

Later at the museum the hours were lowering and ponies were leaving but a figure was walking to the Captain Drake exhibit, it Bucky in disguise was looking at area with him,

 _A fallen brother in arm_

"Everything thing HYDRA told me was a lie" Bucky/Winter Soldier spoke reading his past life "I'm not just the Winter Soldier I am Bucky and Cap's best Friend and brother I never had" he said.

 **THE END**


End file.
